Love hurts sometimes
by Bulmania
Summary: Diese Story spielt in den berühmten drei Jahren. Bulma und Vegeta finden zueinander und haben ihre guten als auch schlechten Zeiten, wobei die guten überwiegen.
1. Alltag in der CC

Disclaimer: Mir gehört DragonballZ nicht...leider. Dies ist meine Version davon, wie Bulma und Vegeta sich gefunden haben in den misteriösen drei Jahren.

Love hurts sometimes

KABOOM!!! Bulma schreckte auf: "Wie? Wo? Wer? Was?"  
Sie war noch halb im Land der Träume bis sie langsam realisierte was passiert war: "Grr...VEGETA!!!", schrie sie, war jetzt putzmunter und stampfte zornig auf den Flur. Seit einer Woche war der GR fertig gestellt und Vegeta trainierte wie ein Besessener, um sich auf den Kampf mit den Cyborgs vorzubereiten. Dabei kamen häufig Explosionen vor und dies war jetzt wieder geschehen.  
Vor lauter Wut hatte Bulma ganz vergessen, dass sie nur ihre Unterwäsche anhatte und murmelte vor sich hin _Ich habe ihm schon tausendmal gesagt, dass er nicht so laut sein soll!_ Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr:"5 Uhr morgens. Gott normalerweise würde ich noch fünf Stunden schlafen. Na dem werde ich mal gehörig den Marsch blasen!"  
Sie kam jetzt vor einer großen Stahltür an. Durch ein Fenster an der Tür sah sie, dass es im GR dunkel war, aber nicht weil das Licht aus war, nein. Der ganze Raum war voller dunkler Wolken, so als ob es brennen würde. Bulmas Wut war wie weggeblasen und sah plötzlich sehr besorgt aus _Es wird ihm doch nichts passiert_ _sein?_ fragte sich.  
Gerade wollte sie die Tür aufmachen, als –BAMM- Die Tür flog auf und um ein Haar wäre Bulma von ihr zerquetscht worden. Der ganze Qualm entwich jetzt in den Flur. Bulma musste husten und ihre Augen brannten. Mit halb zugekniffenen Augen sah sie in den Eingang zum GR. Dort erkannte undeutlich den Umriss eines Mannes.  
„Ve...Vegeta bist du das?", fragte sie zögernd. "Nein der Weihnachtsmann!", erklang eine maskuline Stimme aus dem Rauch und Vegeta trat hervor. Er war nicht verletzt aber seine Rüstung hing nur noch zerfetzt an seinem muskulösen Körper. Mit einem Mal kam Bulmas ganze Wut zurück und sie schrie ihn an: "Sag mal spinnst du so früh morgens so einen Lärm zu machen. Noch nie was von Ruhestörung gehört du Egoist!!!"  
Vegeta achtete gar nicht auf Bulmas Worte, sondern sah sie an und fing an zu grinsen. "Was grinst du so?" ,fragte Bulma und sah irritiert an sich herab ,wie schon gesagt hatte sie vergessen sich was überzuziehen und stand Vegeta nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet gegenüber. Sie wurde knallrot und schrie: "Was gibst denn da zu glotzen! Guck gefälligst woanders hin Idiot!!!" verzweifelt versuchte sie sich mit ihren Armen zu bedecken. "Ich glaube ich muss mal öfters so nen Krach machen, wenn ich dann so was zusehen kriege! HAHAHA" Vegeta fing an zu lachen, was eigentlich sehr untypisch für ihn war. Bulma sah Vegeta zornig an, doch dann fing auch sie an zu grinsen. Vegeta bemerkte es gar nicht. "Na wenigstens habe ich noch etwas an im Gegensatz zu dir!"

Vegetas Lachen hörte schlagartig auf: "Was meinst du denn damit?", fragte er. Bulmas Grinsen wurde noch breiter und sie deutete auf Vegetas Unterleib. Dadurch, dass seine Rüstung so kaputt war, konnte man jetzt klar und deutlich seine Pobacken erkennen. Vegeta hatte es durch das harte Training gar nicht bemerkt. Bulma fand das sehr amüsant, aber Vegetas eben noch so gute Laune war jetzt weg. Es war ihm schon peinlich, aber er zeigte dies Bulma nicht sondern blickte sie finster an: "Wenn du das jemandem erzählst, dann bringe ich dich um, klar!" Bulma versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, da jetzt mit Vegeta nicht zu spaßen war und schaffte es mit Mühe und Not ihm zu antworten: "Klar!"  
Als sich Vegeta auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte, schaute ihm Bulma kichernd hinterher _WOW einen geilen_ _Körper hat er schon, das muss man ihm lassen. Zum Anbeißen sieht er aus_:

Vegeta bemerkte Bulmas Blicke und rief genervt: "Weib es wäre schön wenn du deinen Blick von meinem Hintern abwenden würdest!" Und war schon in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Bulma lief wieder rot an _Häh?_ _Wie hat der das jetzt wieder bemerkt? Peinlich!_ dachte sie verlegen und ging ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer zurück.  
Da es immer noch sehr früh war legte sie sich wieder in ihr Bett zurück und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen _Könnte es sein, dass Vegeta mir ein Kompliment gemacht hat? Mein Körper hat ihm wohl gefallen. Pff so ein Lustmolch. Aber man wie gerne hätte ich in diesen Knackarsch gekniffen. Hach. BULMA WAS HAST DU FÜR GEDANKEN? Du bist schließlich mit Yamchu zusammen. Du liebst ihn doch!  
_Bulma stieß einen Seufzer aus _Liebe... Was ist Liebe überhaupt? Ich habe Yamchu gern aber irgendwie möchte ich ihn gar nicht sehen. Ich verstehe das nicht!_ Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
Vegeta dagegen befasste sich nicht mehr mit dem Vorfall und holte frische Sachen aus seinem Schrank. Ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt, eine bequeme schwarze Hose, ein Handtuch und machte sich auf den Weg in die Dusche. Danach ruhte er sich noch etwas auf seinem Bett aus, aber schon nach einer Stunde(Es war jetzt Sieben Uhr)knurrte sein Magen _Das ist ein Zeichen! Na dann will ich mal das Weib nerven._ dachte er und fing an zu grinsen. Er mochte es sehr Bulma auf die Palme zu bringen, warum wusste er auch nicht. "Mmh ich kann ihre Aura nicht spüren, also schläft sie wohl." So machte er sich auf den Weg in Bulmas Zimmer. Untypisch für ihn öffnete er die Tür leise und blickte in ihr Zimmer, welches sehr unordentlich war. Überall lagen Klamotten rum und vor einem Spiegel lag lauter Schminkzeug. _Typisch Frau,_ dachte sich Vegeta noch und dann entdeckte er sie.**  
**Bulma war wieder in einen Tiefschlaf verfallen und lag ohne Decke(Es war sehr warm)auf dem Bett. _Sie ist so_ _schön _musterte Vegeta sie von Kopf bis Fuß schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf, um die ungewöhnlichen Gedanken wieder loszuwerden _Man Vegeta deswegen bist du doch nicht hier _und als Bestätigung knurrte wieder sein Magen.  
Langsam ging er auf Bulmas Bett zu, warf noch einen Blick auf die schlafende Bulma, fing wieder an zu grinsen und zog ihr blitzschnell die Matratze weg. Das letzte was man hören konnte war ein schriller Schrei Bulmas und so landete sie sehr unsanft auf ihrem Hintern: "AUA!!! Was ist hier los?" Sie hatte Vegeta noch gar nicht bemerkt, aber jetzt erblickte sie ihn mit ihrem Schmerzverzogenen Gesicht: "SAG MAL SPINNST DU! WAS SOLL DAS! ICH HÄTTE MIT WAS BRECHEN KÖNNEN!" "Mir doch egal - Es ist schon Sieben Uhr und ich habe Hunger, Weib! Mach mir Frühstück und zwar sofort!" sagte Vegeta kühl und ging aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Bulma sah ihm sprachlos nach, aber innerlich war sie kurz vorm explodieren _Oh wie ich das hasse, wenn der so den Macker raushängen lässt. Blöder, egoistischer, in sich selbst verliebter Affenprinz_ Dann veränderte sich Bulmas Mundwinkel und sie sah traurig aus _Es scheint ihm wirklich egal zu sein, ob ich mich verletzte - dabei dachte ich, dass ich ihm wenigstens ein bisschen was bedeute. Ach Bulma was denkst du nur. Ich bin doch nur das Erdenweib, dass seinen GR repariert und ihm Essen macht_

„Seufz..." kam noch aus Bulma heraus, dann machte sie ihren riesigen Kleiderschrank auf und zog sich einen schwarzen Minirock und ein weißes Top mit ihrem Namen als Aufschrift an. Obwohl Vegeta schon ungeduldig in der Küche saß, ging sie noch schnell duschen „Man, was braucht das Weib denn so lange", grummelte er vor sich hin und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf den Küchentisch. Als Bulma endlich fertig in der Küche stand knurrte er zornig: "Man Weib ich habe Hunger. Mach endlich Frühstück!!!"  
Bulma ließ sich von seinen Worten nicht beeindrucken und fragte zuckersüß: "Wie heißt das Zauberwort mit zwei T???" „FLOTT!!!" bekam sie als Antwort gebrüllt und so bereitete sie ihm ein Frühstück zu.

Da Saiyajins bekanntlich große Mägen haben, stapelten sich bald auf dem Tisch Sachen, die für eine fünfköpfige Familie gereicht hätten und Vegeta begann alles in sich reinzuschaufeln. Bulma trank hingegen nur einen Kaffee und dachte, während sie Vegeta beobachtete an Yamchu _Ich weiß echt nicht was ich machen soll. Irgendwie empfinde ich nichts mehr für Yamchu und außerdem habe ich ihn schon öfters anderen Mädels nachschauen sehen. Eine Flasche im Bett ist er auch und wenn ich mir Vegeta ansehe – Gott er hat einfach einen geilen Body, aber er trainiert ja auch sehr hart! Selbst beim Essen sieht er irgendwie sexy aus, nicht so vertrottelt wie Son-Goku...BULMA...Jetzt schwärmst du ja schon wieder von Vegeta! Denk an was anderes...denk...denk...denk an die erste Begegnung mit Son-Goku  
_Und so erinnerte sich Bulma an den Vorfall vor vielen Jahren und musste anfangen zu kichern. Vegeta bemerkte das und da es ihm beim Essen störte fragte er: "Was kicherst du so Weib?" „Ach weißt du ich habe gerade an meine erste Begegnung mit Son-Goku gedacht...hihi...", antwortete sie und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. _Warum denkt das Weib an Kakarott diesen Unterklasse Krieger, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin. Wenn dann sollte sie an mich denken! Ich bin viel größer_ (Na ja_); toller, schöner und klüger als er_  
So fragte er, ohne, dass er es wollte: "Was ist denn damals so witziges passiert, dass du dich hier nicht mehr einkriegen kannst?" _Man was mache ich hier, es interessiert mich do gar nicht_  
„Also", fing Bulma an: "Du musst wissen, ich bin der zweite Mensch dem Son-Goku begegnet ist. Ich war damals erst 16 Jahre alt, jung und unschuldig. Ich war auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs, da ich eine auf unserem Dachboden gefunden hatte. Schlau wie ich bin hatte ich erkannt, dass die Dragonballs elektrische Schwingungen aussenden und habe den Dragonballradar erfunden. Zwei hatte ich schon gefunden und war mit einem Auto auf dem Weg zum dritten, da läuft mir plötzlich ein Junge mit einem riesigen toten Fisch vors Auto und ich hätte ihn fast überfahren. Ich war zu Tode erschrocken und schrie ihn an und dann zerschrottet dieser kleine Junge doch einfach meinen Wagen. Zum Glück war ich nicht verletzt aber der Junge hielt mich für ein Monster im Monster (Das Auto) und ich musste ihm mit Mühe und Not verklickern, dass ich kein Monster sondern ein Mensch bin. Selbst das hatte er mir am Anfang nicht geglaubt, da ich viel zebrechlicher aussah als er. Und jetzt stell dir vor: ich war das erste Mädchen, dass er je gesehen hat und wunderte sich warum ich keinen Schwanz hätte!" „Hah, wenn er noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen hat, dann ist das doch klar, oder?" „Nicht den Schwanz Vegeta! Du denkst aber auch immer nur an das eine. Er hatte sich gewundert, warum ich keinen Affenschwanz habe und ich dachte ich spinne als ich seinen gesehen hatte und folgerte, dass er angeklebt sei. Heute wissen wir es ja besser. Ich erzählte ihm von den Dragonballs und erfuhr, dass er Son-Goku hieß...jaja und so hat die ganze Geschichte angefangen. Son-Goku ist leider immer noch so naiv, wie früher."  
Vegeta war jetzt ganz gut drauf und meinte: "Man, ich weiß, dass Kakarott blöd ist aber dass er so dumm ist hätte ich nicht gedacht. Aber in einem Punkt hatte er recht!" „Was meinst du denn damit?" „Na als er dich als Monster bezeichnet hat !!! Hahahahaha..."  
„ARSCHLOCH!!!", schrie Bulma ihn an, die vor Wut kochte. Vegetas Lachen erstarb und er sah Bulma finster an „Wie hast du mich genannt Weib?" Bulma hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken wiederholte sie „A-R-S-C-H-L-O-C-H" Das war zuviel, Vegeta stand blitzschnell auf, packte Bulma am Arm und drückte sie gegen die Wand „Wage es ja nicht mehr mich so zu nennen sonst sieht es in Zukunft schlecht für dich aus!" ,knurrte er zornig und sah sie mit kalten Augen an.


	2. Armer Yamchu

Disclaimer: Mir gehört DragonballZ nicht...leider

2. Kapitel

Bulma stand unter Schock, spürte aber, wie der Schmerz an ihren Armen hoch kroch.

„Vegeta du tust mir weh!", brachte sie heraus und eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter. „Das soll es auch!", sagte Vegeta und fing fies an zu grinsen, dann ließ er sie los und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Zurück ließ er eine völlig verstörte Bulma. An ihren Armen sah man deutlich die Abdrücke von Vegetas Händen.

_Warum ist er so gemein zu mir?_

Tränen rollten ihre Wangen herunter und sie sank auf den Boden

_Warum schmeiß ich ihn nicht einfach raus? Klar ich ist nicht stark genug, aber Son-Goku ist es! Warum mach ich es nicht einfach? Gott Bulma jeden anderen Typen hättest du jetzt schon verscheucht. Warum Vegeta nicht? Vielleicht weil er mir so ähnlich ist, aber er ist ein Massenmörder und hat keine Gefühle. Nein das glaube ich nicht! Er hat Gefühle, nur ist er zu stolz, um sie zu zeigen, aber das werde ich ändern. Vegeta mach dich auf was gefasst! Hehe _

Bulmas Gesicht sah trotz der Tränen sehr siegessicher aus „Aber zuerst muss ich was mit Yamchu klären. So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ordnung muss sein!", sprach sie mit sich selbst und holte einen Kühlakku für ihre Arme aus dem Kühlschrank. Danach legte sie sich aufs Sofa und ruhte sich aus.  
Zeitgleich war Vegeta in seinem Zimmer und ging hin und her. Sein Grinsen war weg und er murmelte vor sich hin „Warum habe ich so überreagiert? Sie meint es doch nicht ernst. Ich wollte ihr doch nicht wehtun. Quatsch Vegeta was denkst du da wieder! Sie ist nur ein Erdenweib und normalerweise hättest du sie töten müssen! Sei ist nur wegen dem GR nützlich!" Vegeta blieb stehen

_Aber sie ist die einzige, die dich normal behandelt. Vielleicht solltest du dich bei ihr entschuldigen _

Vegeta fing an zu grübeln, aber letztendlich siegte sein Stolz und er machte sich auf, um zu trainieren.

Bulmas Armen ging es jetzt wieder besser und sie nahm das Telefon zur Hand und wählte eine Nummer „Geh endlich ran! Ahh…Hallo Yamchu hier ist Bulma...Ja mir geht es gut. Hör zu kannst du heute Abend zu mir kommen? Ja OK ,dann bis heute Abend. Bye." _So das wäre geschafft, jetzt gehe ich shoppen! _Und so machte sich Bulma auf den Weg zum Shoppingcenter.

Einkaufen war ihre Art, um sich abzulenken und da sie Geld ohne Ende hatte verließ sie jedes Geschäft, das sie betrat mit mindestens zwei Tüten. Es machte ihr sichtlichen Spaß und nach vier Stunden gönnte sie sich ein Eis. Sie setzte sich auf eine Parkbank, verstaute ihre Einkäufe in einer Hoi-Poi-Kapsel und schleckte genüsslich das Eis.

Während sie da saß beobachtete sie die vielen verschiedenen Pärchen, die an ihr vorbeiliefen. Ob jung oder alt Bulma beneidete sie. Wann würde sie Mr. Right finden? Yamchu war es sicherlich nicht und das würde sie ihm heute Abend mitteilen. Aber wer war es dann etwa Vegeta?

Bulma musste grinsen.

_Ja vom Charakter her würden wir zusammen passen so stolz und stur wie wir sind! Ja es kann sein, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, auch wenn ich es kaum glauben kann. Aber das größte Problem ist: Vegeta liebt mich nicht! Ob er mich wenigstens mag? Ach so oft habe ich mir diese Frage gestellt. Ich glaube ich kriege die Antwort nur heraus, wenn ich ihn Frage, aber dann antwortet er auf keinen Fall ehrlich und das Thema ist gegessen. Nein ich muss nur den Stein ins rollen bringen und dann läuft alles von alleine. Nur was der Stein ist, dass muss ich mir noch überlegen _

Somit machte sich eine gutgelaunte Bulma auf den Rückweg zur Capsule Corporation. Sie hatte auch extra für Vegeta Klamotten gekauft, um einen Grund zu haben ihn in seinem Zimmer zu besuchen, aber zuerst machte sie sich selbst zurecht.

Sie hatte sich ein enges, schwarzes und sehr kurzes Kleid gekauft, das ihre schöne Figur sehr gut zur Geltung brachte. Noch dazu war sie beim Frisör gewesen und hatte anstatt ihres Afro-Looks etwa schulterlange und leicht gewellte Haare.

Zufrieden sah sie sich im Spiegel an und machte sich mit zwei Tüten gewappnet auf den Weg zum GR um zu gucken, ob Vegeta noch trainierte. Dem war nicht so, also ging sie in sein Zimmer, aber dort war er auch nicht. Sichtlich genervt fragte sich Bulma „Wo ist er denn? Sonst ist er doch immer im GR, in der Küche oder in seinem Zimmer. Wenn man ihn mal braucht, ist er nirgends zu finden. Mmh vielleicht sollte ich mal im Wohnzimmer nachsehen."

Gesagt getan. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen entdeckte Bulma eine ungewöhnliche Szene.

Vegeta lag oben ohne auf dem Sofa und schlief friedlich. Ein Arm hing herunter und der andere Arm umklammerte ein Kissen.

_Ein Bild für die Götter _dachte sich Bulma und fing an zu lächeln _Das muss ich fotografieren, so etwas seltenes muss doch dokumentiert werden! _

So legte sie vorsichtig die Tüten ab, um Vegeta nicht zu wecken und nahm sich die Sofortbildkamera, die auf dem Tisch lag. (Was für ein Zufall)

„Bitte lächeln!", flüsterte Bulma und drückte den Auslöser. Durch den Blitz wachte Vegeta auf „Was ist los?", murmelte er schlaftrunken.

„Nichts ist los Vegeta. Schlaf ruhig weiter.", sagte Bulma und zog hastig das Foto aus der Kamera und versteckte es hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Was hast du gemacht Weib? Was hast du da hinter deinem Rücken? Los spuck es aus!"

„Ich...", sagte Bulma mit unschuldiger Stimme „Ich habe gar nichts gemacht und das hier", Bulma zeigte ihm das Foto „Ist nur ein Erinnerungsstück, dass du nicht kriegst! Ätsch!" Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Vegeta fing an zu grinsen. Für ihn war das eine Herausforderung. „Das glaub ich nicht Weib!" Bulma wusste worauf er hinaus wollte. Sie nahm das Foto fest in die Hand.

„Mich kriegst du nie!", schrie sie lachend und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus. „Wenn sie fangen spielen will, dann spielen wir eben. Oh wie ich das liebe wenn sie rennen! Hehe!", sprach Vegeta und ließ ihr einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann fing er an sie zu jagen, aber im normalem Tempo.

Bulma fing an zu kreischen und lief lachend durch das Haus. Vegeta mochte das Katz und Maus Spiel, treib sie aber in eine Sackgasse. Bulma war in der Falle und langsam kam Vegeta grinsend auf sie zu. Sie war völlig aus der Puste „Na dann habe ich wohl gewonnen, was Weib!"

„Noch hast du das Foto nicht!", meinte Bulma, steckte das Foto tief in ihren Ausschnitt und sah Vegeta siegessicher an.

Damit hatte Vegeta nicht gerechnet, doch er ging immer weiter auf Bulma zu. Als er direkt vor ihr stand meinte er bloß „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass das mich daran hindert das Foto zu holen!"

Bulmas Herz begann zu rasen.

_Oh Gott was will er denn jetzt tun? Mir wird ganz heiß! _

Sie spürte seinen Atem und beide sahen sich in die Augen

_So schöne blaue Augen habe ich noch nie gesehen! Wie der Ozean. _

_Diese schwarzen Augen. Sie verbergen so viel _

Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich aufeinander zu. Vergessen war der Streit am Morgen! Vergessen war das Foto! Wie in Trance beachteten sie nicht die Umwelt. Für diesen Augenblick gab es nur Vegeta und Bulma.

Ihre Lippen waren kurz davor sich zu berühren als

DING-DONG

Vegeta und Bulma wurden in die Realität zurückgerissen. Vegeta sah geschockt aus

_Was mache ich hier. Das Weib macht mich noch verrückt_

Zornig sah er sie an, stieß sie von sich und lief weg. Bulma war verwirrt und als ihr klar wurde was gerade passiert war, war ihr erster Gedanke

_Shit!!! Wenn es nicht geklingelt hätte, dann ... _

Wütend machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Haustür, riss die Tür auf und schrie „WEHE, WENN ES NICHT WICHTIG IST!!!"

Vor ihr stand ein ziemlich verwirrter Yamchu „Äh wir waren doch verabredet." Bulma beruhigte sich…

„Oh Yamchu tut mir leid. Ich war total in ...äh... Arbeit vertieft und habe nicht auf die Uhr geschaut. Komm doch rein."

„Sag mal was hast du den da?", fragte Yamchu und deutete auf ihren Ausschnitt.

Bulma zog das Foto schnell heraus und schmiss es schnell in eine Schublade, an der sie grade vorbei kamen.

„Ach das war nichts...", sagte sie und ging weiter. Yamchu schaute kurz verwirrt.

_Das sah aus, wie ein Foto von Vegeta. Aber was macht Bulma mit einem Foto von Vegeta in ihrem Ausschnitt??? Nah das war bestimmt Einbildung…_ , dachte Yamchu und folgte Bulma.

Als sie in der Küche angekommen waren, setzte sich Yamchu aber Bulma blieb stehen „Du hast dich aber schick gemacht!", meinte er _Aber nicht für dich _dachte sich Bulma sagte aber „Oh danke. Ich war heute shoppen und da hab ich mir das Kleid gekauft."

Stille trat ein und nach einer Minute brach Yamchu sie „Also warum sollte ich zu dir kommen? Ist was passiert?" Bulma wurde nervös, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken „Ja also...äh der Grund ist..."

_Komm schon Bulma! Jetzt oder nie! _

So gab sie sich einen Ruck und sagte ruhig „Ich möchte mich von dir trennen." Das war ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Yamchu und er verstand zuerst nicht

„Uns trennen! Aber warum? Ich versteh nicht."

„Es ist einfach nicht mehr schön. In all den Jahren ist die Luft raus gegangen. Wir sehen uns total selten und wenn, dann reden wir fast gar nicht miteinander oder streiten uns. So kann das nicht weiter gehen! Ich liebe dich einfach nicht mehr und ich bezweifle dass ich es je richtig getan habe!"

Endlich war es raus und die erleichterte Bulma wartete auf Yamchus Reaktion. „Aber...aber...", keuchte er und in seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

Bulma konnte das nicht sehen und sagte den verhassten Satz „Wir können ja Freunde bleiben."

Traurig stand Yamchu auf ohne Bulma anzusehen und krächzte „Ich gehe jetzt." Und schon rannte er hinaus und flog weg. Bulma wunderte sich

_Das ging ja schnell! Jetzt habe ich es hinter mich gebracht. Zum Glück. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es so aufnimmt. Tja _

Sie seufzte und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Yamchu hatte sich beruhigt und ging gedankenverloren durch die Stadt. Er dacht e nur an Bulma und ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse als er plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hörte

„Hey Yamchu. Wie geht's wie steht's?"

Als Yamchu aufsah erblickte er einen fröhlichen Son-Goku. „Hallo Son-Goku. Was machst du hier in der Stadt?"

„Ach ich hab ne Wette mit Chichi verloren und muss jetzt mit ihr shoppen gehen. Sie ist grad im C&A. Aber was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst irgendwie traurig aus."

„Ach Bulma hat sich von mir getrennt." Yamchu wunderte sich, wie leicht es über seine Lippen kam.

„Na endlich! Wurde auch mal Zeit!", meinte Son-Goku fröhlich ohne nachzudenken, da er ja wusste, was zwischen Vegeta und Bulma geschehen wird. „Häh? Was meinst du damit?", fragte ihn Yamchu

„Ach...äh...Mmh..." Son-Goku wusste jetzt, dass er etwas falsches gesagt hatte und überlegte sich eine Notlüge.

„Ähm mir ist halt aufgefallen, dass ihr anders miteinander umgegangen seit als früher und dass ihr nicht mehr glücklich wart."

_Puh _dachte sich Son-Goku aber Yamchu wurde leicht wütend und sagte

„Son-Goku du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner. Also was weißt du? Los spuck es aus. Hat Bulma einen neuen Freund oder ist es was anderes?"

Son-Goku war in der Falle „Was...nein...sie...ähm..."

_Scheiße! _war Gokus einziger Gedanke, als er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Frau hörte „Son-Goku ich bin fertig. Wir können nach Hause!"

Erleichterung machte sich in Son-Gokus Körper breit. Er sagte schnell „Tschüss." zu Yamchu und teleportierte sich mit Chichi und ihren Tüten weg.

Zurück blieb ein verdatterter Yamchu _Haben die sich alle gegen mich gestellt? _fragte er sich und ging traurig in eine Kneipe.


	3. Vegeta der Retter

**  
**  
Seit dem Besuch von Yamchu waren zwei Stunden vergangen und es war jetzt 11 Uhr. Bulma lag müde in ihrem Bett.

_ Oh ich muss noch aufs Klo _dachte sie und kroch genervt aus dem kuscheligen Bett. Ihren Schlafanzug hatte sie schon an. Ein weites T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts.

Vor dem Bad begegnete ihr Vegeta, der gerade vom Training kam. Beide hatten den Vorfall mit dem Foto erstmals verdrängt und Vegeta fragte für seine Verhältnisse normal

„Ich hatte die Aura von dem Wurm gespürt. Was wollte er hier?"

Diese Frage verwunderte ihn mehr als Bulma.

„Ich hatte ihn eingeladen um mich von ihm zu trennen, was auch höchste Zeit war. Warum fragst du? Seit wann interessiert dich das?"

Mürrisch antwortete er „Eure so genannte Beziehung ist mir doch scheißegal, aber ich mag den Wurm nicht und er sollte bloß nicht in meine Nähe kommen!" „Ach so. Na dann gute Nacht Vegeta.", meinte Bulma und ging ins Bad.

Sie war zu müde um mit Vegeta zu diskutieren.

„Nacht", grummelte Vegeta und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

_Sie hat sich also von ihm getrennt_ , dachte er noch und schlief ein.

Auch Bulma war jetzt in ihrem Zimmer und schlief ebenfalls ein. Beide hatten eine traumlose Nacht.

Der nächste Morgen kam und alles war wie immer.

Um sich von der Trennung abzulenken, da sie immer noch in Bulmas Kopf herumschwirrte, beschloss sie sich ein Video anzusehen.

Sie ging aus der Küche hinein ins Wohnzimmer in Richtung Regal, wo eine kleine Sammlung von Videos stand. Langsam durchforstete Bulma die vielen Kassetten und holte schließlich eine auf der „23. Großes Turnier" stand.

Sie schob sie in den Rekorder und legte sich genüsslich auf das Sofa.

Mit einer Fernbedienung schaltete sie den großen Plasmabildschirm ein und in diesem Moment kam Vegeta rein, der fertig mit dem Essen war.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er Bulma.

„Ah Vegeta du hast mich aber erschreckt. Willst du mit gucken?"

Vegeta, der seine Frage jetzt bereute antwortete „Nein. Ist doch Zeitverschwendung! Ich geh lieber trainieren."

„Aber auf dem Video ist doch das 23. Turnier aufgenommen. Son-Goku kämpft da auch mit und damals war er noch sehr schwach. Och bitte Vegeta leiste mir Gesellschaft."

Vegeta sah in ihren Augen, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn er jetzt ginge. Also ließ er sich seufzend aufs Sofa neben Bulma fallen. „Aber nur ein paar Minuten. Klar!"

Bulma lächelte und startete das Video.

Da das Turnier doch sehr spannend war, was Vegeta natürlich nicht zugab wurden aus seinen paar Minuten 2 Stunden. Jetzt waren sie bei Son-Gokus Kampf gegen Chichi angekommen…

Es ist der zweite Kampf beim 23. Großen Turnier und Son-Gokus Gegner ist ein schönes schwarzhaariges Mädchen in seinem Alter, das ziemlich sauer auf ihn ist, da er sie nicht kennt.  
Ansager: „Ich nenne sie Inkognita, weil sie uns ihren wahren Namen nicht preisgeben will."  
Son-Goku merkt, dass das Mädchen immer noch sauer auf ihn ist und sie ihn anknurrt.  
„Du bist wohl immer noch sauer...wie kommt das?", fragte er worauf er nur

„Das frag dich lieber selbst!" als Antwort bekommt.  
„Ich kenne dich nicht...du musst mich mit jemanden verwechseln.", sagt er sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
„Nein! Du bist doch wohl Son-Goku, oder?!"  
Dann beginnt der Kampf und sofort greift das Mädchen Son-Goku mit einem Fußkick an. Während er ihr locker bei den nächsten ihrer Attacken ausweicht fragt er sie

„Sag mal...sind wir uns schon mal begegnet?!"

„JA", brüllt sie darauf nur sauer und tritt ihn weiter ohne ihn zu treffen.  
„Wirklich?! Wann denn?"

„Es stimmt also! Du hast alles vergessen! Ich könnte dich..." Sie griff ihn noch härter und schneller an.

„Und ich habe die ganze Zeit gewartet!!!"  
Son-Goku immer noch auf dem Schlauch stehend „Worauf denn...?"  
„Du hast es mir versprochen!", schreit sie ihn an.

„Versprochen?! Ich?! Ich...Dir...versprochen?!", spricht er ihr verwundert nach und wäre jetzt fast vom Mädchen getroffen worden. Jetzt stehen sie sich gegenüber und er fragt „Was soll ich dir versprochen haben???"  
„DU HAST VERSPROCHEN DASS DU MICH ZUR FRAU NIMMST!!!"  
Son-Gokus Freunde sehen ihn geschockt an als sie diesen Satz hören. Son-Goku sagt nichts und schaut das Mädchen an.

„Aha!", sagt sie „Jetzt kommt wohl die Erinnerung?!"  
Aber Son-Goku guckt zu Kuririn und fragt ihn „Kuririn! Zur Frau nehmen, was bedeutet das?"

Vegeta musste lauthals lachen

Niemand kann es fassen, wie dumm Son-Goku ist und erst als Kuririn und Yamchu ihm erklären, was das heißt fällt bei Son-Goku der Groschen.  
Geschockt fragt er sie „Zusammen leben?! Mit dir ?! Das hab ich versprochen?! Wer zum Teufel bist du überhaupt?"  
„Hm...Besiege mich und ich verrate es dir!"

Son-Goku sieht sichtlich erleichtert aus.

„Echt? Uff...Ich fürchtete schon, den Rest meines Lebens mit jemanden zu verbringen, dessen Name ich nicht mal kenne!"  
„Ha! Glaubst du hättest schon gewonnen?!", meint sie darauf nur, aber Son-Goku sagt nichts dazu sondern schießt sie blitzschnell mit einer Druckwelle aus dem Ring.  
„Äh...Aus! Sieg für Son-Goku!" ,ruft der etwas verwirrte Ansager, da alles ein wenig schnell ging. Son-Goku ist inzwischen bei dem Mädchen angelangt und fragt sie besorgt „Bist du Okay?"  
Sie klettert wieder zurück auf den Ring und meint „Du bist ganz schön stark...Ein guter Ehemann...So jetzt mach die Augen auf! Ich bin es Chichi die Tochter vom Rinderteufel!"  
„CHICHI!!!" ,schreit Son-Goku und er erinnert sich

„AHH!!JETZT ERINNERE ICH MICH WIEDER!!! Es stimmt ich wollte dich zur Frau nehmen!"

„Endlich dämmerts dir."  
Son-Goku überlegte kurz (Wir wissen ja was er dachte) und fragt sie „Na denn, willst du mich heiraten?!"

„Ich will", antwortet Chichi glücklich und die beiden gehen Arm in Arm obwohl es Son-Goku unangenehm ist vom Ring.  
„Hoppla! Son-Goku hat geheiratet!", kommt es vom Ansager und die eben noch stillen Zuschauer jubeln. Son-Gokus Freunde aber können es noch immer nicht glauben, was sich da vor ihren Augen abgespielt hat.

Nach der Szene seufzt Bulma

„Hach...Das ist doch wahre Liebe."

Sie war seit damals immer ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Chichi gewesen. Vegeta aber meinte nur belustigt

„Ich würde eher sagen wahre Doofheit. Hab mich immer gefragt, wie Kakarott an diese Furie kam. HAHAHAHAHA..."

Vegeta begann zu lachen, was eine Seltenheit war. Bulma regte Vegetas Kommentar auf und meinte wütend

„Hast du denn keinen Sinn für Romantik?! Häh! Kein Wunder dass dich niemand gern hat!"

Bulma war geschockt über ihre eigenen Worte

_ Warum habe ich das gesagt? Bulma du Idiotin! Du vermasselst aber auch alles! _ Sie sah vorsichtig zu Vegeta, der eben noch so gut gelaunt war.

Bulma machte sich noch mehr Schuldgefühle, als sie Vegeta starres aber trauriges Gesicht sah. Nicht dass er weinen würde oder ähnliches.

Bulma entdeckte es allein ihn seinen tiefschwarzen Augen, die sie so wunderschön fand. Sie waren das Fenster zu seiner Seele.   
„Vegeta...ich...", stotterte sie „Ich habe das nicht so gemeint...Ich war halt gerade so sauer...es ist mir raus gerutscht und ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

Sie war kurz davor zu weinen, da es ihr wirklich Leid tat. Vegeta reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte sagte kühl

„Es wird Zeit dass ich trainieren gehe."

Und stand auf. Kurz bevor er den Raum verließ, fasste sich Bulma ihr Herz und sagte kaum hörbar „Ich habe dich gern."  
Vegeta der den Satz mit seinen guten Ohren gehört hatte, ließ ihn sich noch mal durch den Kopf gehen blieb stehen und murmelte „Ich weiß."

Dann ging er aus dem Raum heraus und dachte sich noch _ Ich dich auch  
_Bulma traute ihren Ohren nicht.

_ Was ist denn hier grad abgelaufen? Ist das ein Zeichen gewesen? Er ist nicht ausgeflippt. Das ist doch mal was. Er sah eben sehr verletzt aus, aber das wollte ich doch nicht. Er hat eben auch seine Schwachstellen der ach so sture und stolze Prinz. So traurig habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Und trotzdem sah er wunderschön aus. Wie ich ihn kenne wird er bald wieder der alte sein. Freundlich und zuvorkommen wie eh und je. _

Bulma seufzte

„Ach ja! Männer ein Rätsel für sich!"  
Den Rest des Tages geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches. Bulma reparierte und faulenzte.

Vegeta trainierte und Bulmas Eltern verreisten für einen Monat, was Vegeta sehr erfreute, da Mrs. Briefs freundliche Art ihn ankotzte.

Es war jetzt spät abends und Bulma wollte sich gerade auf den Weg ins Bett machen und machte alle Lichter aus, als es an der Haustür klopfte.

„Wer kann das so spät sein?", fragte sie sich verwundert.

Nachdem sie vorsichtig die Tür aufmachte stand Yamchu vor ihr.

Er sah so aus, als ob er einen über den Durst getrunken hätte.

Bulma hatte jetzt keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit ihm und wollte die Tür wieder zu machen. Aber Yamchu war schneller und stand jetzt im Haus.

Bulma fand das gar nicht gut und war angespannt.

„Yamchu du bist betrunken, es ist spät, ich bin müde und habe keinen Bock mit dir zu reden. Wenn du so freundlich wärst das Haus zu verlassen, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."  
Gleichzeitig kam Vegeta vom anstrengenden Training und wollte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche holen, als er die zwei bemerkte.

_ Was will denn der Wurm hier? Sie hatte sich doch von diesem Abschaum getrennt_! , dachte er sich neugierig und leicht zornig.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen und so blieb er unbemerkt im Hintergrund, um die zwei zu beobachten.  
Yamchu schienen Bulmas Worte nicht zu interessieren.

„Warum hast du mich verlassen. Wir waren das perfekte Paar du und ich! Ist es wegen diesem Arschloch Vegeta, der sich bei dir eingenistet hat?"  
Vegeta Blick verdunkelte sich.  
Bulma sah immer genervter aus und antwortete „Erstens: Es war höchste Zeit dass wir uns trennen. Zweitens: Für dich waren wir das perfekte Paar, aber nicht für mich. Drittens: Vegeta hat damit gar nichts zu tun und viertens: Er ist kein Arschloch!!!"  
Vegeta musste lächeln

_ Das Weib ist auf meiner Seite. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. _  
Yamchu machte einen Schritt auf Bulma zu, doch sie wich zurück.  
„Wieso kannst du mich nicht lieben? All die Jahre...LIEBE MICH!!!"  
Yamchu wurde immer zorniger und Bulma erkannte die Gefahr.

„Yamchu keinen Schritt näher. Verlasse auf der Stelle mein Haus. Du kannst meine Liebe nicht erzwingen!"  
„UND OB ICH DAS KANN!!!", schrie Yamchu und holte mit seiner Hand aus…**  
**  
Bulma schloss aus Reflex ihre Augen und hielt ihre Arme schützend vor sich, obwohl sie wusste, dass das nicht viel bringen würde.

Sie wartete auf den schmerzhaften Schlag doch er kam und kam nicht.  
Verwundert machte Bulma ihre Augen auf.

_ Ist Yamchu doch zur Vernunft gekommen? _fragte sie sich, aber was sie sah hätte sie nie erwartet.  
Vegeta stand schützend vor ihr und hielt die Hand von Yamchu, welche nur noch Millimeter von ihrer Wange entfernt war fest.  
„Sie hat gesagt du sollst gehen!", knurrte er Yamchu zornig an.  
„Verpiss dich du !!! Das ist eine Angelegenheit zwischen Bulma und mir!"  
Das war die falsche Antwort.

Vegeta drückte seine Hand, in der er Yamchus hielt langsam fast folternd zu.

KNACKS

Yamchu schrie auf, seine Hand war so wie es sich angehört hatte mehrfach gebrochen.

Kurz darauf packte Vegeta ihn am Genick und schmiss ihn vor die Tür.   
„Wage es ja nicht mehr in die Nähe von Bulma zu gehen! Klar du Wurm!!!"

Mit diesem Satz knallte Vegeta die Tür zu und blickte zu Bulma.

Er fühlte sich sehr erleichtert.

_ Was wäre wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre. Gott daran darf ich nicht denken. Dieses und von einem Wurm kann_ _froh sein dass er noch lebt  
_„Alles OK?", fragte Vegeta und ihn seiner Stimme erkannte man einen Hauch von Sorge.

„Häh?", war das einige was Bulma herausbrachte.

Die ganze Szene spielte sich noch mal vor ihren Augen ab.

_ Es ist unfassbar. Vegeta hat mich beschützt. Das hätte ich nie von ihm gedacht. Mein Gott ich kann das alles gar nicht glauben _, dachte sie geistesabwesend.  
„He Weib bist du noch da?"

Vegeta schnippte vor ihren Augen.  
„Oh Vegeta", seufzte Bulma und schlang sich plötzlich um seinen Hals. Es war einfach zuviel für sie gewesen.

Vegeta hatte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Zuerst wollte er sie von sich stoßen, als er merkte, dass Bulma anfing zu schluchzen. Er spürte ihre Tränen an seinem Hals.  
_ Scheiße! Was mach ich jetzt. So was habe ich noch nie erlebt. Sie muss wirklich mit den Nerven am Ende sein. Am besten ich tröste sie ein bisschen. Zum Glück sieht mich niemand. _

Er legte seine starken Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.   
„He...Weib es ist doch nichts passiert" er fing an sanft auf sie einzureden und merkte, dass sich Bulma dabei etwas beruhigte.

„Ich bin ja da...Der Wurm wird dir nie was antun...Das lasse ich nicht zu."

Er streichelte ihren Rücken und fuhr mit der anderen Hand durch ihr Haar. Er war verblüfft, wie ruhig er war, obwohl er eben noch auf 180 war.  
Jetzt löste sich Bulma von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an.

Durch das Weinen war sie leicht rot und ihre wunderschönen Augen glänzten noch mehr als sonst. Vegeta war fasziniert von ihrer Schönheit.

Noch nie hatte er ein schöneres Wesen gesehen außer vielleicht er selbst.  
„Danke Vegeta"; sagte Bulma leise „Ich..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da Vegeta ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss. Bulma reagierte zuerst gar nicht, da er sie völlig überrumpelt hatte.

_ Vegeta... _ dachte sie _ endlich geschieht es _ und sie erwiderte den Kuss, welcher immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
Während sie da so standen schien das Licht des Vollmondes durch die Fenster und erfüllte den Raum mit einer knisternden Atmosphäre...(Oh oh Vegeta und Vollmond)

_Leidenschaft   
Sie lauert in uns allen  
Sie schläft und wartet  
Und plötzlich bricht sie unerwartet und ungewollt hervor  
Sie öffnet ihr Maul  
Und heult..._


	4. Der Morgen danach

_Sie spricht zu uns  
und leitet uns  
die Leidenschaft beherrscht uns alle  
und wir gehorchen ihr  
was bleibt uns anderes übrig..._

Vegeta wachte auf und sah sich müde um. Er war in seinem Zimmer, in seinem Bett, doch irgendetwas war anders. Er spürte etwas auf seiner nackten Brust und entdeckte eine schlafende Bulma.

Vegeta lächelte sanft und legte leicht seinen Arm um sie, aber so dass sie nicht aufwachte.

Sie waren beide nackt und eine dünne Decke verhüllte ihren unteren Körperbereich.  
Jetzt kam die Erinnerung der vergangenen Nacht wieder und er fing an zu grinsen.  
_ Das war ja ne Nacht...Das Weib hat's echt drauf...Der Charakter ähnelt schon dem eines Saiyajins...Vielleicht fühle ich mich deswegen zu ihr hingezogen...WAS DENKST DU DA WIEDER! _

Er sah ihren Körper von oben bis unten ab

_ Sie ist so wunderschön. So bildhübsch. Mein Weib...meine Bulma...mein Schatzzz _

Dann schmunzelte Vegeta

_ Ich werde auf keinen Fall wie Kakarott enden. Nein! Ich bin genauso böse wie vorher und wenn ich verlangen nach ihr habe dann nehme ich sie mir einfach. Aber wehe es macht sich ein anderer an sie ran...der ist Hackfleisch. Sie war tausendmal zu gut für den Wurm. Sie ist es würdig die „sexuelle" Partnerin des Prinzen der Saiyajin zu sein: __**Sie gehört mir allein! **_  
Er sah auf die Uhr

_ Oh schon acht Uhr! Zeit fürs Training _

Und so schob er Bulma vorsichtig zur Seite zog sich an und machte sich auf zum GR. Bulma schlief tief und fest und lächelte.  
Auf dem Weg zum GR machte sich Vegeta wieder Gedanken. Je weiter er sich von Bulma entfernte, desto stärker wurde wieder sein Stolz, der in der vergangenen Nacht so gering gewesen war und sein Gesicht schien mit jedem Schritt ernster zu werden.  
_ Wie konnte es eigentlich soweit kommen? Ich bin doch sonst nicht so! Aber als ich sie in meinen Armen hatte, konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. So was passiert mir eigentlich nicht. Moment mal... _

Vegeta blieb stehen „Vollmond! Gestern war doch Vollmond. Jetzt ist alles klar...Die Strahlen des Vollmondes sind Schuld, da dabei die Triebe der Saiyajin stärker werden als der Verstand auch wenn der Schwanz entfernt wird...Scheiße...Ich hoffe Bulma bildet sich nicht zuviel auf diese Nacht ein, nicht das die mich jetzt heiraten will oder so...und wenn doch ,dann werde ich mal einiges klarstellen..."

Er war jetzt im GR angekommen und fing mit seinem Training an ohne weiter nachzudenken.

Inzwischen war es 10 Uhr und Bulma wachte langsam auf. Von Vegetas Kummer hatte sie nichts mitgekriegt. Sie saß jetzt aufrecht auf Vegetas Bett und hielt eine Hand zwischen ihren Augen, welche sie zugekniffen hatte.  
_ Also noch mal...Was ist gestern Abend passiert...Yamchu war sturzbesoffen und wollte das ich ihn wieder liebe...dieser Schwachkopf...und dann wollte er mich schlagen, aber ausgerechnet Vegeta hat mich beschützt. Ich hoffe er hat Yamchus Hand mehrfach gebrochen...Der Rest war wie ein wunderschöner Traum...Gott das war der beste Sex meines Lebens, wenn das bei allen Saiyajins so ist dann kann man Chichi nur beneiden. Hach...War ja klar dass sich der Herr verpisst. Große Hoffnungen sollte ich mir noch nicht machen. Ich kenn ihn doch, aber der Stein wurde ins Rollen gebracht. _

Sie fing an zu grinsen

_ Am besten ich lasse ihn in Ruhe und spreche ihn nicht auf die Nacht an! _  
Dann stand Bulma auf, streckte sich und sammelte ihre zerrissenen Kleider wieder ein. Mit einer Decke verhüllt machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. _ Gut, dass meine Eltern nicht da sind ,_ dachte sie und ging mit neuen Klamotten in der Hand ins Bad, um ausgiebig zu duschen.

Als sie sich nackt im Spiegel betrachtete, bemerkte sie etwas an ihrem Hals und sie näherte sich dem Spiegel um es besser zu erkennen.

Kurz darauf erschallte ein Schrei in der CC, den Vegeta in seinem GR zum Glück nicht hörte.

Eine jetzt blasse Bulma starrte entgeistert auf ihren Hals und sagte entsetzt „Er hat mich gebissen! In meinen schönen zarten Hals...Ist der plötzlich zum Vampir geworden?!"  
Bulmas Hals zeigte einen blutigen Kreis und wenn man ganz nah ranging erkannte man den Auslöser für das Blut, nämlich eine Bisswunde, die klar zu einem Menschen- bzw. Saiyajingebiss gehörte.

„Warum bemerke ich das erst jetzt? Das muss doch wehgetan haben!"

Sie versuchte sich an die vergangene Nacht zu erinnern, aber in ihren Erinnerungen gab es keinen Schmerz.

„Man...da hat er mich aber wirklich gut abgelenkt. Na auch egal, dann muss ich wohl mit einem Schal rumlaufen und das mitten im Sommer!"

Somit war das Thema für Bulma abgeschlossen.  
Erfrischt und gut gelaunt kam sie nach 10 Minuten wieder heraus.

„Boah hab ich nen Kohldampf. Auf in die Küche!"

Gesagt getan...Nach dem leckeren Frühstück beschloss sie sich einen ruhigen Tag zu machen und nur an einem Programm für einen neuen GR zu arbeiten. _ Hach was tu ich nicht alles für diesen Mann_ , waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie sich an den Computer setzte.

Vegeta trainierte den ganzen Tag im GR und dachte nicht an Bulma. So lief der ganze Tag ab und abends saß eine erschöpfte Bulma auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, während Vegeta in die Küche kam um was zu trinken, als er Bulma bemerkte.

_ Mist ich wollte sie heute eigentlich nicht mehr sehen. Wäre ja zu schön um war zu sein. _

Er seufzte und dadurch bemerkte auch Bulma ihn.

„Hey Vegeta" sagte sie freundlich „Alles im Lot?"

Vegeta wunderte sich und war gleichzeitig froh, dass sie ihn nicht auf die vergangene Nacht ansprach.

„Mmh...jaja alles okay" Kam eine Antwort aus seinem Mund und er sah sie an. Irgendetwas war anders an ihr.  
„Sag mal warum hast du einen Schal an. Ist das dir nicht zu warm? Nicht das es mich interessieren würde."

Bulma fing an zu grinsen „Tja mein Lieber. Das ist deine Schuld, dass ich damit Rumrennen muss!"

„Meine Schuld?! Warum?"

Sie zog sich langsam den Schal aus und streckte Vegeta ihren Hals hin.   
„Weil du dich anscheinend für Dracula hältst!"  
Vegeta sah sich den Hals an und erkannte die Bisswunde. Während Bulma ihn weiter angrinste, lief Vegeta knallrot an.

Jetzt wusste er warum er den ganzen Tag so einen leckeren Geschmack im Mund hatte.

Wie Bulma, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen ist. „Tschuldigung das wollt ich nicht", murmelte er leise und ging zügig in sein Schlafzimmer. Bulma fand die Situation sehr witzig

_ Der war ja richtig verlegen. Ist ihm wohl peinlich _

Dann machte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in ihr Bett.


	5. Die Einladung

**V. Kapitel: **

RING-RING  
Bulma war gerade dabei das Frühstück für Vegeta vorzubereiten als das Telefon klingelte.

Schnell legte sie das Messer nieder, womit sie gerade Brot geschnitten hatte und nahm den Hörer ab.

"Bulma Briefs am Apparat...",sagte sie und wartete auf eine Antwort am anderen Ende.  
"Hallo Bulma ich bin's Lunch. Genau mit dir wollte ich reden!"  
"Oh hallo Lunch wie geht's wie steht's? Was willst du denn mit mir besprechen?"  
"Mir geht's ganz gut...ich muss nicht mehr so oft niesen...Der Grund für meinen Anruf ist, dass Muten-Roshi beschlossen hat, dass wir uns alle mal wieder sehen sollten, also lädt er alle für Morgen auf die Schildkröteninsel ein und da darfst du natürlich nicht fehlen. Also kannst du?"  
"Aber natürlich komme ich...Wer hat denn noch alles schon zugesagt?"  
"Ja das Muten-Roshi da ist klar, dann kommen noch Oolong, Pool, Chao-Zu, Tenchinhan, Son-Goku und Yamchu..."

Bei dem letzten Namen lief es Bulma kalt den Rücken herunter und sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Vorfall, den sie doch so gut verdrängt hatte.  
"Hallo...Bulma...Ist noch jemand dran?"  
"Wie...Ja klar Lunch...Ich war nur in Gedanken. Also dann bis morgen. -Ach ja kann ich noch jemanden mitbringen oder wird die Bude dann zu voll?"  
"Aber nein! Bei uns ist genug Platz."  
"Gut dann bringe ich noch jemanden mit!"  
"Wen willst du denn mitbringen?", fragte Lunch neugierig, aber sie bekam keine Antwort mehr, da Bulma schon aufgelegt hatte.  
_ Eigentlich habe ich ja überhaupt keine Lust, aber es ist so selten, dass wir uns alle treffen _

Bulma machte sich zurück an die Arbeit Vegeta ein Frühstück zu bereiten.  
_ Auf zwei Personen habe ich keinen Lust. Yamchu und Muten-Roshi. Vor Yamchu habe ich Angst, auch wenn der Idiot sich bestimmt entschuldigen will und auf allen vieren angekrochen kommt und Muten-Roshi ist ein alter Lustgreis. Ich hasse sein Gegrapschte! Ich finde das nicht witzig!   
_Dann fing Bulma an zu lächeln

_ Ich frage mich wie Vegeta reagieren würde, wenn der alte Sack mich vor seinen Augen betatschen würde? _

Bulma seufzte

_ Ach wenn Vegeta dabei wäre, dann hätte ich keine Angst! Bei ihm fühle ich mich irgendwie sicher! Ach wenn man vom Teufel spricht _  
Ein Frischgeduschter und wie immer übel gelaunter Vegeta, wenn sein Magen leer ist, betrat die Küche.

Zum Glück war Bulma gerade fertig geworden und so konnte er sich sofort an den Tisch setzten und anfangen die Nahrung in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Bulma setzte sich gegenüber von ihm und fing an einem Nutellabrötchen zu knabbern.

Während sie das tat beobachtete sie Vegeta und sagte plötzlich mit einer Engelsstimme  
"Du Vegeta..."  
"Schmatz...schlurp...wasn...schluck..."  
Bulma war verwundert, dass er ihr überhaupt antwortete, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und sprach weiter

"Morgen bin ich auf der Schildkröteninsel eingeladen, weil sich alle dort treffen."  
"Ja...schleck...und...schmatz...was hab ich damit zu tun?", fragte er ohne aufzublicken.  
"Na ja...ich wollte fragen, ob du mich dorthin begleitest?"

-STILLE-

Vegeta schaute jetzt zu Bulma auf und fing plötzlich lauthals an zu lachen "Hahahaha...Du hast ja nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Als ob ich dich begleiten würde und dann noch zu diesen Dumpfbacken! Welches Pferd hat dich denn geritten??? Hahaha..."  
In Bulma stauten sich zwei Gefühle, Wut und Traurigkeit, doch äußerlich blieb sie kalt und meinte nur

"Na dann reparier ich eben den GR nicht mehr!"  
Vegetas lachen erstarb

"Das würdest du nicht wagen Weib"  
"Und ob ich das wagen würde mein Prinz."

Vegeta gab ein Knurren von sich und grummelte

"Nenne mir einen weiteren guten Grund, warum ich mitgehen sollte...Da steckt doch mehr dahinter."  
Bulma hatte erwartet, dass Vegeta sie anschreien würde, aber nicht mit dieser Frage hätte sie nicht gerechnet.

Sie schluckte...Sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Vegeta sah sie ungeduldig an.  
"Na ja...Also...", fing sie an.  
"Stottere nicht rum Weib, sag es einfach!"  
"Ich will nicht ohne dich hingehen, weil ich...weil Yamchu auch da ist und ich mich sicherer fühle wenn du dann in meiner Nähe bist!"

Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt war es raus! Nun war sie es die Vegeta ungeduldig ansah

_ Wie wird er reagieren _, fragte sie sich.

Vegeta sah sichtlich verwundert aus.  
"Du willst, dass ich dich begleite, weil du ohne mich..."

Er zögerte

"...Angst hast?!"

Irgendwie fand er es gar nicht mehr so toll, dass er sie eben ausgelacht hat.  
"Ja.", sagte Bulma leise.

Vegeta überlegte kurz und murmelte dann "Na gut ich komme mit..."  
Bulma sprang auf und umarmte Vegeta heftig.

"Danke Vegeta. Das ist so lieb von dir!"  
Er mochte das gar nicht

"Heh Weib! Erstens bin ich nicht lieb und zweitens kann ich meine Meinung jederzeit ändern, klar?"  
Bulma fing an zu kichern

"Jaja Vegeta...klar wie Kloßbrühe!"

Dann ging sie fröhlich aus der Küche und bevor Vegeta wieder mit seiner Nahrungsaufnahme anfing dachte er noch lächelnd.

_ Sie fühlt sich bei mir wohl... _  
Der Rest des Tages verlief wie immer...**  
**  
Es war jetzt spät in der Nacht und Vegeta kroch hundemüde in sein Schlafzimmer.  
„Man das war mal ein hartes Training! Ich hätte ja gern noch weiter trainiert aber das Weib würde mich killen wenn ich morgen nicht aus dem Bett komme…" Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf

„Scheiße warum habe ich nur zugesagt, dass ich sie zu diesem blöden Treffen begleite. Ich habe mit diesen Schwachköpfen doch gar nichts am Hut! Seufz…Selbst Schuld…Jetzt aber ab ins Bett ich brauche meinen Schlaf, um morgen zu überleben."  
Somit zog er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus, welche zu Vegetas Missfallen rosa Herzchen abgebildet hatte, da alle anderen seiner Shorts in der Wäsche waren.

_ Gott sei Dank sieht mich niemand darin ,_ dachte er erleichtert.  
Nachdem er sich gemütlich ins Bett gelegt hatte, gähnte er noch mal und schaltete das Licht aus und langsam schritt er ins Land der Träume…

„Bssbsss…"

Vegeta machte die Augen auf

_ Was war das für ein Geräusch? _

Er horchte in die Nacht. Stille!

_ Hab ich mir wohl eingebildet _ Augen wieder zu.

Kurze Zeit später…

„Bssbss…BSSBSSSUMMM" Schoss es an Vegetas Ohr vorbei.  
Zu Tode erschrocken saß er jetzt aufrecht im Bett

_ Scheiße was war das??? Ist hier etwa ne Mücke….OH wie ich diese Viecher hasse! _

Er knipste das Licht an.  
„Wo bist du Höllenvieh! Komm und zeig dich oder haste vor dem Prinzen Angst?!", rief er in die Leere und sah sich um. Keine Mücke zu sehen…  
Genervt stand Vegeta jetzt aufrecht aus seinem Bett und sah auf die Uhr _ Schon 3Uhr…meinen gesunden Schlaf kann ich wohl vergessen! _  
„Na komm schon du Schmarotzer! Du willst doch mein kostbares Blut! Komm damit ich dich endlich zerquetschen kann!"

Immer noch keine Mücke zu sehen…  
„Ich will hier nicht die ganze Nacht stehen aber ich weiß, sobald ich mich wieder hinlege stürzt du wieder auf mich, nicht? Na komm schon…"  
Vegetas hochempfindliche Ohren lauschten angestrengt und dann war da ein Geräusch vor ihm und automatisch suchten seine Augen nach der Ursache…  
Da war sie einem Meter vor ihm in der Luft.

Eine kleine Mücke.

Jetzt zierte ein Grinsen Vegetas Gesicht und er streckte seine Hand aus.   
„VERRECKE MÜCKENVIEH!!!"

Und mit einer kleinen Ki-Attacke war die Mücke im Jenseits.  
Bulma die durch den Lärm wach geworden war ging vorsichtig zur Tür von Vegetas Zimmer und blickte durch einen Spalt hinein.

Was sie dort erblickte verschlug ihr die Sprache.  
Da stand ein Vegeta in Herzchen Unterwäsche auf dem Bett mit den Händen auf den Hüften und lachte irre.

Vor ihm ein kleines Häufchen Asche

„MUHAHAHAHA…ICH BIN DER BESTE! NIEMAND LEGT SICH MIT MIR AN!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA…"  
_ Hm…Ich glaub ich muss das nicht verstehen. Das ist einer seiner privaten Momente. Ich verdräng die Sache einfach schnell. _, dachte Bulma entgeistert und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer ohne das Vegeta sie bemerkte.

Der hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und legte sich wieder ins Bett um wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.


	6. Der Flug

**VI. Kapitel:**

**  
**  
„Vegeta! In einer Stunde fahren wir.", sagte Bulma in die Sprechanlage des GR und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort des Prinzen   
„Grummel…OK…grummel", kam es leise aus dem GR.  
„Vergiss nicht zu duschen! Ich will nicht dass du stinkst, wie ein Iltis, klar!" „Weib nervt nicht rum und lass mich in Ruhe, sonst überlege ich es mir noch anders." „Schon gut, schon gut. Komm nicht zu spät.", meinte sie schnell, da sie wusste das er seine Drohung war machen würde und ging in ihr Zimmer, um sich etwas passendes anzuziehen.

Ich bin so froh, dass Vegeta mit auf die Schildkröteninsel kommt. Ich weiß dass er das nur für mich tut. Er kann die anderen gar nicht leiden und sie ihn auch nicht außer Son-Goku und Son-Gohan. Ich versteh das gar nicht. Vegeta ist kein schlechter Kerl…Na gut zu ihnen ist er ein schlechter Kerl, aber ich weiß, dass auch anders sein kann. Sie müssen ihm auch ne Chance geben  
Bulma fing an in ihrem Kleiderschrank rumzuwühlen

Es ist schon komisch. Vegeta ist mir richtig ans Herz gewachsen und ich bin am liebsten bei ihm als bei meinen Freunden. Hah! Wenn die wüssten  
Endlich hatte Bulma das perfekte Outfit ausgesucht.

Ein weißes hautenges sehr kurzes Kleid, dazu ein schwarzen Halstuch aus Seide und um ihre langen Beine zu betonen sexy Lederstiefel.  
„Man du siehst einfach klasse aus Bulma! Ob das Vegeta gefällt?", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild.  
„Das könnte man sagen", ertönte eine Männerstimme.  
Bulma sah sich erschrocken um.

Ein Frischgeduschter Vegeta in seinen Straßenklamotten stand im Türrahmen.

Er hatte Bulma eine Zeit lang beobachtet, aber Bulma war zu sehr mit ihren Kleidern beschäftigt gewesen, um ihn zu bemerken.   
„Vegeta! Wie lange stehst du schon da?"  
„Ne Zeit lang…Das Outfit was du jetzt anhast gefällt mir am besten.

Die davor waren schlecht!" Während Vegeta anfing zu grinsen, wurde Bulma knallrot.  
„Du…du hast mich die ganze Zeit beim Anprobieren beobachtet?!"  
„Jetzt mach da kein Spektakel draus Weib. Ich hab doch schon alles von dir gesehen und jetzt beeil dich sonst kommen wir noch zu spähet."

Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Vegeta schon fast gesungen und ging lachend weg.  
Eigentlich hatte Bulma vorgehabt ihn mit Schimpfwörtern zu bombardieren, doch als sie auf die Uhr schaute musste sie erkennen, dass er Recht hatte und zwar mit allem was er gesagt hatte.

So ging sie noch schnell ins Bad und dann in ihr Labor, um eine Flugzeug-Kapsel zu holen. Als sie danach im Garten ankam, erwartete sie ein genervter Vegeta.  
„Na endlich Weib. Das hat ja ewig gedauert!"  
„Vegeta", sagte Bulma ruhig „Ich bin eine Frau und wir brauchen immer ein wenig länger."  
„Wenn du das sagst. Jetzt starte schon das Flugzeug. Ich will diesen Scheiß hinter mich bringen."  
„Danke Vegeta, dass du mitkommst." ,sagte Bulma leise, während sie das Flugzeug aus der Kapsel holte.

„Schon gut.", bekam sie als Antwort.  
Als sie endlich nebeneinander im Flugzeug saßen, sprach Bulma

„Alles fertig?! Dann kann's ja losgehen."

Und mit einem lauten BRUMM verschwand das Flugzeug im Himmel, Richtung Schildkröteninsel.****

Da saßen sie jetzt im kleinen Flugzeug auf dem Weg zur Schildkröteninsel.

Es herrschte eine peinliche Stille, die Bulma beschloss zu brechen, da sie so etwa nicht leiden konnte.  
„Also Vegeta der Flug wird ungefähr zwei Stunden dauern. Soll ich Musik anmachen oder wollen wir uns unterhalten?"

Sie blickte zu Vegeta, der ihr jetzt direkt in ihre schönen Augen sah.  
„Weib", fing er ernst an „Wie lange kennst du mich schon?!"  
„Hast recht- Die Frage war überflüssig!", antwortete sie einsehend und machte das Radio an, woraus laut „Lebt den der alte Holzmichl noch Holzmichel noch Holzmichel noch….", kam.  
„WEIB", schrie Vegeta Bulma an „Schalt sofort den Schrott weg. Das hält man ja nicht aus!!!"  
„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung Vegeta.", sagte Bulma zustimmend und schaltete um. Auf dem anderen Sender lief gerade ein Lied von den Toten Hosen.

Bulma mochte das Lied und fing leise an zu summen aber nach kurzer Zeit entwickelte sich das Summen zum lauten Singen.

Vegeta war sichtlich genervt, fand es aber gleichzeitig witzig Bulma beim Singen zu beobachten.  
„Einer für alle ,alle für einen! Wenn einer fort ist wer wird denn gleich weinen. Einmal triffst jeden. Ärger dich nicht! So geht's im Leben du oder ich! Einmal…"  
Ohne es zu merken fing Vegeta an sich mit Bulma im Takt zu bewegen.  
„Ein kleiner Jägermeister war nicht gern allein…"

Das Lied ging zu Ende und die Nachrichten begannen.

Bulma drehte das Radio leiser. Von Vegetas Mitmachen hatte sie nichts mitbekommen.  
„Drehst du immer so ab?", fragte Vegeta sie.   
„Öhm-Naja", Bulma wurde leicht rot

„Wenn mir ein Lied gefällt, dann überkommt es mich eben und ich muss mitsingen."  
„Aha. Wenn das so ist dann warne mich vorher, damit ich mir Ohropax in die Ohren stopfen kann!"

Vegeta grinste sie fies an.  
„Haha Vegeta sehr witzig", meinte Bulma sarkastisch und drehte sich von ihm weg, um sich aufs fliegen zu konzentrieren.

Vegeta schaute gedankenlos aus dem Fenster und so vergingen fast zwei ruhige Stunden, bis sich Bulma wieder zu Wort meldete

„In 10 Minuten landen wir!"  
„Klasse ich freu mich schon alle zu sehen!", kam es gespielt fröhlich aus Vegeta heraus.  
„Hör mal Vegeta…Ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen von dem Vorfall mit Yamchu erfahren.", sagte Bulma ernst.  
„Ach und warum nicht?! Sie sollten wissen was für ein Arschloch er ist!"  
„Ich weiß…ich weiß aber reicht es nicht wenn wir zwei es wissen?! Außerdem habe ich keine Lust darauf, dass die anderen mich dann mit Fragen durchbohren. Verstehst du das?"  
„Nein ich verstehe das eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du es nicht willst, dann sage ich nichts. Aber ich werde auf keinen Fall nett zu ihm sein!!!"  
„Nein das will ich auch gar nicht…Du kannst ruhig fies zu ihm sein!"  
„Was anderes hätte mich auch sehr verwundert. Ich denke ich werde ihm beim Begrüßen ganz feste die Hand schütteln."

Vegeta sah Bulma grinsend an und zu seiner Überraschung setzte auch sie ein fieses Grinsen auf, das seinem schon Konkurrenz machte.  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen Vegeta…OH da vorne ist die Schildkröteninsel. Fertig machen zum Landen. Dann bringen wir es mal hinter uns. Showtime!"  
„Yep!", stimmte ihr Vegeta zu.  
Und so landeten sie, wie ein Profi auf der kleinen Insel und stiegen aus dem Flugzeug, welches danach mit einem BOMM in einer Kapsel verschwand.  
Bulma sah sich auf der vertrauten Insel um und auch Vegeta begutachtete den Ort, da er zum ersten Mal hier war.   
„Hm…Komisch", begann Bulma

„Draußen ist niemand zu sehen, dann müssen sie wohl alle im Haus sein, oder?!"  
„Wo sollten sie denn sonst sein Weib! Ich spür ihre jämmerlichen Auren in der Hütte…Kakarotts ist nicht dabei."

Mit dieser Erkenntnis besserte sich Vegetas Laune ein wenig.  
„Son-Goku ist nicht da- Schade!"  
„Was ist daran schade?! Vermisst du etwa diesen Unterklassenkrieger, wo ich doch bei dir bin! Ich der Prinz-"

Der beleidigte Vegeta konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, da er von Bulma unterbrochen wurde

„Du der Prinz der Sayajins…Jaja ich weiß wer du bist Vegeta, aber Son-Goku ist eben mein bester Freund und das schon seit sehr vielen Jahren und-"

Sie stockte und sah Vegeta jetzt grinsend an

„Sag mal mein Prinz. Bist du etwa eifersüchtig auf Son-Goku?!"  
„WAS…Ich soll eifersüchtig sein auf diesen Unterklassenkrieger. Wie kannst du es wagen so etwas zu behaupten!!!", schrie Vegeta sie empört an.  
„Hahaha… Deine Reaktion im Moment lässt mich das behaupten! Aber keine Sorge Vegeta du bist der einzige Mann für mich und jetzt lass uns reingehen"  
So ging sie lachend an einem beleidigten Vegeta Richtung Haustür vorbei.

Oh dieses Weibsstück….Wie kann sie es wagen sich über mich lustig zu machen 

„Grr Frauen!", knurrte Vegeta und trottete Bulma hinterher.

An der Tür angekommen holte sie noch mal tief Luft und drückte die Klinke herunter.

Sie hörte Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Da sind sie also , dachte sie und sah hinter sich. Vegeta stand dicht hinter ihr und schaute sich gerade ein Foto an.

Dort waren drei Personen zu sehen.

Ein kleiner Son-Goku mit Affenschwanz und ein kleiner Kuririn, die im Hintergrund miteinander kämpfen.

Im Vordergrund eine jugendliche Bulma, die genüsslich im Bikini auf einer Sonnenliege liegt, um sich zu bräunen.  
„Nettes Bild." , meinte Vegeta zu Bulma.

„Ach das Bild hat Lunch Mal gemacht…Da war ich 17 oder so…Lang ist es her." Sie seufzte

Das waren noch Zeiten. Man hab ich damals viel erlebt 

Sie schwelgte in Erinnerungen, wurde aber von Vegeta in die Realität zurückgeholt.  
„Weib willst du nich weiter gehen?!"  
„Oh ja klar Sorry", stotterte sie und ging weiter.

Nach ein paar Schritten sah sie das Wohnzimmer und ihre Freunde auf dem Sofa sitzen.

Der Herr der Schildkröten, Lunch mit blauen Haaren, Kuririn, Oolong, Pool

OH wie ich dieses Katzenvieh hasse und Yamchu.

Jetzt bekam sie eine Gänsehaut

Zum Glück ist Vegeta hier dachte sie erleichtert.  
Vegeta stand noch nicht ganz im Wohnzimmer, also außer Sichtweite für die anderen.  
„Bulma!", rief Lunch fröhlich, die Bulma als erste bemerkt hatte.

Muten-Roshi stand auf, um Bulma zu begrüßen

„Hallo Bulma. Lange nicht gesehen! Du hast dich nicht verändert. Gut siehst du aus!"

Bulma wusste was er jetzt vorhatte, dieser Lustgreis.

Er streckte schon seinen Grabschhand aus.  
Sobald er mich auch nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührt hau ich ihm eine über! , dachte Bulma angespannt, aber es kam keine Berührung.

Nanu…kein Grabschen??? 

Sie sah Muten-Roshi verwundert an, aber der blickte auf etwas hinter ihr.   
„OH hallo Vegeta", sagte er stockend.

Vegeta stand jetzt im Wohnzimmer und sah Muten-Roshi mit einem ´TU DAS WAS DU VORHAST UND ICH KILL DICH´-Blick an.

Schnell wie ein Blitz hatte Muten-Roshi seine Hand zurückgezogen.


	7. Die Schildkröteninsel

VII

**VII. Kapitel:**

Alle außer Bulma blickten Vegeta ängstlich an und dachten sich Sachen, wie

>Was macht der denn hier?! Wie kann Bulma diesen Massenmörder mitbringen?! Ich hab Schiss!!

Yamchu, der eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, sich bei Bulma zu entschuldigen, sah Vegeta und Bulma entgeistert an…  
>Scheiße! Was macht Vegeta hier?? Der versaut mir ja alles….Wie kann Bulma zusammen mit ihm hier herkommen?? Verdammt noch mal er wird mir bestimmt keine Chance geben mit ihr alleine zu reden! MIST!!Vegeta war es ziemlich egal, dass ihn alle anstarrten und auch Bulma hatte mit dieser Situation gerechnet und fing endlich an zu sprechen

„Hallo Leute. Schön euch wieder alle zu sehen! Lunch hatte ja gesagt, dass ich Freunde mitbringen kann…Wo ist denn Son-Goku?"  
Als sie -Freunde- gesagt hatte, lief Yamchu eine Schauer des Entsetzten Rücken herunter.  
„Ach ja Son-Goku" ,fing Lunch an, den Blick von Vegeta jetzt auf Bulma gerichtet „Der hat eben noch angerufen, dass er leider nicht kommen kann, da er und Picollo ihren Führerschein machen müssen. Chichi hat ihnen die Hölle heiß gemacht!"  
„Hahahaha…so ist das also! Armer Son-Goku…Tja Chichi ist eben erbarmungslos! Ich glaube Goku würde lieber die Welt retten als den Führerschein zu machen!" Bulma fing an zu lachen und steckte damit alle anderen an.

Selbst Vegeta musste bei der Vorstellung, dass Kakarott und Picollo jetzt hinterm Steuer sitzen grinsen.

Nachdem sich die Lage wieder beruhigt hatte fragte Lunch

„So Bulma, wie ist es dir so ergangen?"  
„Och ich habe nichts Besonderes gemacht. Meistens bastel ich an Erfindungen herum oder bessere den GR aus, da wir ja für den Angriff der Cyborgs bestens vorbereitet sein müssen, helfe ich wo ich kann!"  
„Gut, dass wir noch ein bisschen Zeit haben, bis die Cyborgs kommen!", meinte Krillin erleichtert

„So ein Treffen war bitter nötig, sonst sehen wir uns ja viel zu selten. Nur schade, dass Goku nicht kann!"  
Vegeta den das ganze Gelaber nicht wirklich interessierte, sah sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um und fand auch einen bequemen Sessel, der etwas Abseits stand.

>Genau richtig! So muss ich nicht so nah bei den ganzen Idioten sein und kann gleichzeitig den Wurm beobachten!!Ohne große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu richten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Sessel und machte es sich bequem.

Bulma hingegen breitete sich auf einem Stuhl aus, der am Ende des Tisches lag, um den alle saßen.

Er war weit weg von Yamchu, sehr zu dessen Enttäuschung und gegenüber von Vegetas Sessel. 

Nachdem Lunch jedem etwas zu Trinken gebracht hatte, fragte Muten-Roshi Yamchu

„Sag mal Yamchu, was hast du denn mit deiner Hand gemacht, die ist ja richtig eingegipst…Hast du dich beim Training überanstrengt, oder was??"  
Yamchu merkte, wie aller Blicke jetzt auf ihn und seine kaputte Hand fielen.

Er schluckte und sah abwechselnd zu einem grinsenden Vegeta und einer ausdruckslosen Bulma.

Vegeta ,dem unzähligen Kommentare auf der Zunge lagen, bei dem einer fieser und emblössener als der andere war, sagte nichts ,da er es Bulma versprochen hatte und ließ stattdessen ein „Pff!" von sich, was soviel bedeutete, wie ´Als ob der jemals so hart trainieren würde´.  
Als Yamchu realisierte, dass die beiden nichts sagen würden, sagte er bloß

„Ich hatte einen Autounfall."  
Auch wenn das ihm keiner so wirklich glaubte, sagten die anderen nur „Oh…" und ließen es dabei, da ihm das Thema anscheinend unangenehm war.  
„Wo wir jetzt bei Verletzungen sind", sagte Krillin

„Was hast du da für eine komische Wunde am Hals Bulma??"

Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war das zur Abdeckung gedachte Halstuch verrutscht und die Bisswunde war sehr gut erkennbar.

Jetzt fielen alle Blicke auf Bulma.  
„Ich…Äh…", sagte Bulma

>Scheiße! Was sag ich jetzt. Ich kann ja nicht sagen ´Das ist ein Zeichen der Zuneigung von meinem neuen Lover´…Oh was mach ich nur?? Vegeta könnte mir wenigstens helfen!

Sie sah hilflos zu Vegeta hinüber, der ihre Not erkannte und das einfache Statement abgab

„Sie wurde gebissen!"

Nach kurzer Stille fiel eine Bombardierung von Fragen über Bulma her

„Du wurdest gebissen!? Woher weiß Vegeta das?? Was hat dich gebissen?? Warum hat es dich gebissen??"  
Bulma die die Fragen kurz einwirken ließ fing an zu antworten.  
„1. Ja ich wurde gebissen!

2. Vegeta weiß das, da er dabei war!

3. Mich hat ein…ein…"

>Verflucht noch mal! Was hat mich denn gebissen...mhm…ich hab's!„Ein Affe hat mich gebissen und er hat mich nicht mit Absicht gebissen. Er mochte mich einfach und konnte nicht genug von mir kriegen!" ,sagte sie grinsend und schaute dabei die ganze Zeit Vegeta an, der bei dieser Antwort ebenfalls grinsen musste.

Es herrschte Stille.

Langsam wurde es Bulma unangenehm, von allen angeglotzt zu werden.  
„Ähm…Hey Leute lebt ihr noch? Was ist daran so unglaublich, dass ich von einem Affen aus dem Garten meines Vaters gebissen wurde?!"  
Die anderen, außer Vegeta blinkten mit ihren Augen und erwachten langsam aus dem Trance ähnlichem Zustand.  
„Eh-Hehe….Sorry Bulma", fing Krillin an

„Aber irgendwie dachte ich kurz, flipp jetzt bitte nicht aus, dass du von….Äh na ja…von Vegeta gebissen wurdest."  
„Also Krillin!", sagte Lunch empört

„Wie kannst du nur so was überhaupt denken, nicht wahr Bulma?!"

Bulma versuchte ihr bestes ihre Nervosität nicht zum Vorschein zu bringen und antwortete gespielt zornig

„Ja du Glatzenkopf, wie kannst du an so etwas nur denken!!"  
„Hey Leute ich hab ja auch nur kurz daran gedacht und außerdem weiß ich doch dass du und Vegeta nie so was machen würdet- Ihr seit ja auch nicht so Freaks die auf Blut stehen"

>Obwohl bei Vegeta bin ich mir nicht so sicher

„Und so….ähem…und zusammen seit ihr ja auch nicht…äh…jaja…Ist euch schon aufgefallen wie schön das Wetter heute ist."

Krillen fing an nervös zu lachen.  
Das Lachen war ansteckend, da das verzweifelte Gerede von Krillen doch zu komisch war und so lachten alle außer Bulma

>Wenn die wüssten!

und Vegeta

>Idioten!

Danach fingen sie an zu essen und da ein Sajayjn unter ihnen war, blieb nicht viel übrig.

Man unterhielt sich viel über die alten Zeiten und Bulma war es geschickt gelungen den Kontakt mit Yamchu auszuweichen, der verzweifelt auf eine Chance wartete mit Bulma alleine zu reden.  
Später beschlossen sie nach draußen zu gehen.

Krillin, Oolong, Muten-Roshi und Yamchu spielten Beach- Volleyball, Lunch räumte die Küche auf, Vegeta lag auf einer Sonnenliege und Bulma beschloss sich auf einem Handtuch am Strand ein Sonnenbad zu gönnen, wobei sie darauf achtete nicht zu weit weg von Vegeta zu sein.

Natürlich trugen alle ihre mitgebrachten Badesachen.

Bulma hatte einen schwarzen Bikini an, der nicht fiel der Phantasie übrig ließ und sogar Vegeta trug eine Badehose.

Bevor Bulma es sich gemütlich machte, beschloss sie sich mit Sonnenöl einzucremen, da sie mit ihrer hellen Haut sehr schnell einen Sonnenbrand kriegen würde.

>Das würde mir jetzt noch fehlen, dass ich wie eine Krebs aussehe

Also holte sie die Flasche mit dem Öl und fing an sich einzucremen.

Den Volleyballern entging natürlich nicht Bulmas Vorhaben.

Das Spiel vergaßen die ganz und sahen gaffend und sabbernd Bulma an, die gerade ihre langen Beine einrieb und ihre Haut mit dem glänzenden Öl bedeckte. Vegeta guckte gelassen abwechselnd zu Bulma und den Männern.

>Mal schauen was das Weib machen wird!

Nebenbei achtete er noch darauf, dass der Abstand zwischen Bulma und ihren Begaffern sich nicht verringerte.

Bulma, die anfangs versuchte jene zu ignorieren, riss langsam der Geduldsfaden.

>Männer!! Warum müssen die nur so testosterongesteuert sein?!

Mit einem entzückenden Lächeln wendete sie sich zu ihren Gaffern und fing an gefährlich lieb zu reden

„Meine lieben Freunde…"

Die Angesprochenen hoben ihre Köpfe, as sie merkten, dass das Objekt ihrer Begierde Worte von sich gab.

„…wenn…", sprach ruhig Bulma weiter „…ihr nicht binnen drei Sekunden eure gaffenden blicke von mir wendet und weiter spielt, dann seit ihr bald tot, okay?!" Die Männer schluckten nur und sagten ängstlich

„O…okay…" ,da jeder von ihnen wusste, dass mit Bulma bei so was nicht zu spaßen war und sie spielten weiter Volleyball, wobei sie peinlichst darauf achteten nicht zu Bulma zu schauen.

Zufrieden fuhr diese mit ihrer ursprünglichen Tätigkeit fort, während Vegeta nur grinste.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie sich überall eingerieben, außer am Rücken also wendete sie sich an Vegeta.

„Hey Vegeta kannst du mir den Rücken einreiben?"

Vegeta fing an zu grinsen

„Weib haste keine Angst, dass ich dir den Rücken zermalme?"

„Ne, ne Vegeta. Ich denke du hast dich unter Kontrolle", antwortete Bulma gelassen.

„ Na gut, dann tu ich dir mal den gefallen. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, von meinen göttlichen Händen berührt zu werden.", meinte Vegeta, während er zu Bulma hinüber ging und sich neben ihr hinsetzte.

Bulma fing an zu lachen

„Hast du deshalb immer deine weißen Handschuhe an?! Damit du dir deine Hände nicht mit unwürdigen Berührungen beschmutzt! Hahaha…Ich dachte immer die sind als Schutz beim Kämpfen gedacht….aber so kann man sich irren…"

Vegeta fing an zu knurren und er fühlte sich auch ein wenig verarscht

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen Weib und dann kannst du dich ja von dem alten Sack da eincremen lassen! Ich glaube der würde dir den Gefallen bestimmt gerne tun."

Er wollte schon Anstalten machen aufzustehen wurde aber von Bulma am Arm festgehalten.

„Vegeta du weißt das nicht ernst gemeint war und jetzt reib mich einfach ein, OK?!"

Jetzt grinste Vegeta wieder und sagte

„Na dann leg dich mal hin"

Das tat Bulma dann auch. Nachdem sie sich gemütlich auf ihre Bauch gelegt hatte bat sie Vegeta

„Kannst du meinen Verschluss vom Bikini auch aufmachen. Ich will beim Bräunen keinen hellen Streifen auf dem Rücken bekommen."

„ Na gut.", sagte Vegeta und öffnete den Verschluss.

>Solange sie auf dem Bauch liegt ist mir der offene Bikini in der Öffentlichkeit egal

Vegeta nahm die Tube in die Hand und fing an Bulmas Rücken mit dem Öl einzumassieren.

Bulma genoss die Prozedur sichtlich und döste vor sich hin.

Auch Vegeta empfand es nicht als Qual, ihr den nackten Rücken zu massieren.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die anderen Männer voll und ganz in ihr Spiel vertieft bis Yamchu zufällig zu Bulma schaute.

Zuerst wollte er schleunigst wegschauen, da er sich an Bulmas Drohung erinnerte, aber was er erblickte, ließ ihn erstarren.


	8. Wieder daheim

VIII

**VIII. Kapitel:**

Dort lag Bulma entspannt auf dem Bauch mit geöffnetem Bikini und ließ sich genüsslich den Rücken von Vegeta eincremen, dem das ganze auch nicht zu Missfallen schien.

Yamchu war geschockt!

Da lässt sich seine Ex doch seelenruhig von einem Massenmörder massieren…

Er vergaß das Spiel völlig und bekam so nicht mit das Krillin zu einem Schmetterball ansetzte und dieser in Richtung Yamchu donnerte.

Die anderen hatten von seiner Geistesabwesenheit noch gar nichts bemerkt und so hörte man nur noch ein lautes PAFF und einen Schmerzenschrei kurz danach. Dann war alles ruhig.

Vegeta sichtlich genervt, dass er beim Massieren gestört wurde drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer da diesen Krach gemacht hatte.

Bulma hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen, da sie nun fest schlief.

Was Vegeta erblickte lies sein fieses Grinsen erscheinen.

Da lag ein ohnmächtiger Yamchu auf dem Sand mit einer blutenden Nase, um ihn herum standen der Rest der Gruppe und sahen ratlos den KO- Geschlagenen an. Dann meldete sich Krillin zu Wort.

„Ich glaube wir sollten ihn rein bringen und aufs Sofa legen, damit sich Lunch um ihn kümmern kann und danach spielen wir weiter… Mann ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Kämpfer, wie er so unkonzentriert sein kann….Na dann bringen wir in mal rein."

Es wurde das gemacht, was Krillin vorgeschlagen hatte und danach war man wieder in einem Volleyballmatch vertieft.

Vegeta beobachtete das geschehen und stand danach auf, um sich zwei Handtücher zu holen.

Eines legte er über Bulmas Rücken, da man sich im Schlaf ja bekanntlich dreht und er keine Lust hatte, dass jeder ihre Brüste sieht.

Das andere legte er neben Bulma und schmiss sich selbst darauf.

Anders als Bulma lag er auf den Rücken mit den Händen hinter dem Kopf und schloss seine Augen.

Nach einiger Zeit des Dösens wurde Bulma wieder wach.

Sie richtete sich auf und machte ohne Probleme ihren Bikini zu.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Vegeta neben ihr lag und sie mit seinen mysteriösen Augen ansah.

„Mmh hab ich gut geschlafen…Hast du mir das Handtuch über den Rücken gelegt?"

„Grmpf…", grummelte Vegeta als Antwort, und da Bulma schon eine Zeit lang mit Vegeta zusammen wohnte, wusste sie, dass er ihre Frage bejaht hatte. Innerhalb der letzten Monate hatte sie erkannt, dass Vegeta mindestens zwanzig verschiedene Grummellaute in seinem Wortschatz hatte und sie hatte gelernt jene zu deuten.

„Danke…"

„Mpff... Können wir jetzt zurückfliegen?! Du hast die Schisser gesehen und ich hab Hunger!"

Zu Vegetas Überraschung stimmte ihm Bulma sofort zu

„Ich möchte auch wieder nach Hause. Wir haben hier genug Zeit verbracht!"

Somit stand sie auf, packte ihre Sachen ein und ging zu Krillin, um sich zu verabschieden.

Vegeta folgte ihr in einem gewissen Abstand.

„Hey Krillin! Ich und Vegeta fliegen jetzt wieder nachhause. Es war wirklich schön euch mal wieder zu sehen, aber ich bin müde und ein gewisser Herr hat Hunger, also bis demnächst!"

Krillin, der den Volleyball fest in der Hand hielt, lächelte Bulma an und verabschiedete sich von ihr und Vegeta, welcher natürlich nicht darauf reagierte und wartete, dass Bulma ihre Flugkapsel herauskramte.

Boah ich habe Hunger! Ich habe keine Lust noch zwei Stunden im lahmen Flugzeug zu sitzen und aus dem Fenster zu glotzen!

So packte er Bulma einfach im Brautstil und flog im Affenzahn los.

Nach dem ersten Schock klammerte sich Bulma fester an Vegeta und motzte ihn an.

„Mensch Vegeta, du hättest mich ja auch vorher warnen können! Ich glaube mein Herz hat für ne Weile ausgesetzt! MACH DAS NIE WIEDER!!"

Bulma meckerte noch ne ganze Weile, aber Vegeta grinste nur und sah nach vorne ohne auf ihre Meckereien einzugehen.

Nach zehn Minuten kamen sie an der CC an und Vegeta ließ Bulma sanft vor der Haustür nieder, damit sie diese aufschließen konnte.

Müde aber auch erleichtert, dass das Treffen ganz gut verlaufen war machte Bulma ihrem hungrigen Prinzen schnell was zu Essen, bevor sie aufs Bad ging, um sich ein entspannendes Vollbad zu gönnen.

Nach kurzer Zeit lag sie entspannt in ihrer riesigen Badewanne umgeben von Unmengen an Schaum und schloss ihre Augen.

„Mhmm…himmlisch diese Ruhe…", seufzte sie und ließ sich tiefer ins Wasser gleiten.

Leider hielt diese Ruhe nur für kurze Zeit an, da Vegeta nur mit einem Handtuch um seiner Hüfte nicht gerade leise ins Bad kam.

Sichtlich genervt über den lauten Eindringling öffnete Bulma ihre schönen blauen Augen und gab Vegeta einen giftigen Blick.

„Was macht du hier? Ich hatte mich grade so schön entspannt!"

Vegeta, der ein wenig enttäuscht war, dass der Schaum Bulmas schönen Körper verhüllte gab ihr eine gelassene Antwort

„Ich habe vor mich zu duschen, falls die Prinzessin nichts dagegen hat."

„Na von mir aus, aber denk nicht, dass ich deswegen mein Bad unterbreche!"

Vegeta, der inzwischen an der Duschkabine stand löste sein Handtuch und sagte grinsend zu Bulma, bevor er die Kabine betrat

„Du kannst ruhig weiter baden, außer natürlich du möchtest mir beim Duschen Gesellschaft leisten?!"

Auch, wenn die Einladung verlockend klang, war das Vollbad genau das, was Bulma im Moment brauchte

„Ne ich bleib lieber hier in meiner Wanne."

Bulma hätte jetzt gern gesehen, ob Vegeta enttäuscht war, dass sie nicht zu ihm wollte, aber dieser hatte schon die Dusche angemacht, da ihm klar war, dass Bulma ablehnen würde.

Man hatte ihr förmlich angesehen, wie sehr sie ihr Bad genoss und jetzt hatte sie ihre Augen wieder geschlossen.

Ohne es zu merken schlief sie ein und vergaß alles um sich herum.

Zehn Minuten später wurde die Kabinentür geöffnet und ein frisch gewaschener Vegeta stieg aus der Dusche.

Das ganze Badezimmer war inzwischen voller Dampf und es roch nach Seife. Vegeta trocknete sich schnell mit seinem Ki, zog sich eine frische Boxershorts an und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen, als er die immer noch schlafende Bulma entdeckte.

Ein fieses Grinsen bildete sich langsam auf seinem schönen Gesicht und vorsichtig ließ er seine Hand in das immer noch warme Badewasser gleiten in Richtung Stöpsel, der neben Bulmas Füßen war.

Bulma kriegte nicht mit, wie Vegeta amüsiert beobachtete, wie das Wasser nach und nach ablief und immer mehr von Bulmas nacktem Körper sichtbar wurde.

Oh man wie gerne würde ich mich jetzt über sie hermachen, aber ich habe eine bessere Idee. Hehehe…sie wird mich dafür killen…

Vegeta, der eben noch neben der Badewanne hockte und sachte Bulmas Haare vom Gesicht strich, stand auf und ging leise zum Waschbecken, worunter ein Eimer stand.

Diesen holte er und füllte ihn mit eiskaltem Wasser.

Das Grinsen verließ die ganze Zeit über nicht sein Gesicht.

Mit dem vollen Eimer in der einen Hand, schritt er zurück zur Badewanne und beugte sein Gesicht zu Bulmas.

„Bulma…", flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr und strich mit seiner freien Hand über ihre Wange. Bulma reagierte darauf nur mit einem Grummeln und schlief weiter.

„Bulma…", setzte Vegeta fort „Du musst aufstehen."

Immer noch schlaftrunken kam aus Bulma nur ein „Mrmbmlm noch zehn Minuten Mama…Zzzzz…"

Vegeta zuckte mit seinen Schultern, sagte nur noch „Du hast es so gewollt…" und schüttete das eiskalte Wasser über Bulma.


	9. Lemon

Kapitel IX:

Kapitel IX:

Danach folgte nur ein Schrei der wahrscheinlich auf der ganzen Welt gehört wurde und Vegeta dachte für einen Moment er wäre für immer taub.  
„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!!"  
Bulma sah sich desorientiert um und erblickte die Ursache für den größten Schock ihres Lebens.  
Vegeta, der in seiner einen Hand immer noch den Eimer hielt musste sich vor lauter Lachen hinhocken und hielt sich mit einem Arm an seinem Bauch.

„VEGETA ICH BRING DICH UM!!", schrie Bulma.  
„Hahahahaha…aber…hahaha…aber dafür musst du mich zuerst kriegen! Hahaha…oh scheiße ich krieg gleich keine Luft mehr…Hahahaha…"

Und so rappelte sich Vegeta auf und lief aus dem Zimmer.  
Bulma, die gar nicht realisierte, dass sie nackt war fing an ihm hinterher zu laufen.  
Da die zwei im Moment alleine waren, weil ihre Eltern verreist waren war das auch egal, dass sie splitterfasernackt durch das Haus lief.  
Der Lachanfall behinderte Vegeta so sehr beim laufen, dass Bulma ihm nach kurzer Zeit auf den Fersen war.

Ich wünschte ich hätte Chichis Bratpfanne des Grauens, dann könnte ich ihm damit eine überschlagen!

Schließlich kamen die zwei in Bulmas Schlafzimmer an und Vegeta musste stehen bleiben, um mal wieder Luft zu holen.  
Diese Chance der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Bulma sofort und sprang von hinten auf ihn drauf.  
Vegeta verlor die Balance und die zwei landeten auf dem Bett.  
„Ha!", schrie Bulma, welche auf Vegetas Rücken saß triumphierend  
„Du hast wohl gedacht, du kannst von mir ungeschoren davonkommen?! Nicht mit mir mein Lieber!"  
„Du denkst wohl du hast schon gewonnen Weib…Dann pass mal auf!", hörte man Vegeta durch die Decke reden, da er ja mit dem Kopf nach unten lag und ehe es sich Bulma versah, lag Bulma auf dem Rücken und Vegeta saß auf ihr und grinste sie lustvoll an.

„Das ist nicht fair! Du und deine blöden Superkräfte. Ich-"  
Doch weiter konnte sich Bulma nicht beschweren, da Vegeta ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte.  
Zuerst wehrte sich Bulma, aber dann schloss sie ihre Augen und küsste zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten unterbrachen sie ihr Zungenspiel, um zu Atmen.  
Dabei sahen sich die beiden tief in die Augen und Vegeta beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte sexy in ihr Ohr  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du sauer bist. Dann funkeln deine Augen so stark. Dann…dann bist du so wunderhübsch…so saiyanisch…"  
Danach fing er an, an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern und mit seinen Händen ihren Körper zu berühren, wobei Bulma jetzt klar wurde, dass sie ja nackt war.

Vegetas Mund blieb noch eine Zeit lang an ihrem Ohr, bevor er langsam küssend, leckend und knabbernd zu ihrem Hals wanderte.  
Vegetas Augen blieben an der Beißwunde hängen und er fing an darüber zu lecken, was Bulma anscheinend ziemlich sehr gefiel, da sie dabei leicht stöhnen musste.  
Während seine Hände an ihren perfekten Brüsten tätig waren, vergrub Bulma ihre in Vegetas feuriger Mähne.

Ohhhh…Yamchu hatte mich nie so berührt. Bei ihm ging es nur, um seine eigene Befriedigung. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Vegeta so wunderbar ist, hätte ich ihn mir schon früher geschnappt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Krieger so zarte Hände hat…, dachte sich Bulma, während Vegeta sie verwöhnte.

Langsam glitt Vegetas Körper tiefer, sodass er einen von Bulmas Nippeln in den Mund nahm und damit spielte und eine seiner Hände näherte sich der privatesten Zone einer Frau.  
Eine Schauer durchfuhr Bulma, als er über ihre Klitoris strich und sie musste laut stöhnen nachdem er mit einem Finger in sie ein und aus drang.  
Vegeta musste grinsen, als er bemerkte, wie feucht Bulma schon war, aber auch ihm wurde seine Boxershorts langsam zu eng.  
So löste er sich kurz zum Missfallen Bulmas von ihr und zog sich das störende Kleidungsstück aus.  
Bevor sich Bulma aufrichten konnte lag er wieder auf ihr.

„Na…", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während er erneut anfing sich mit seinen Fingern in ihr zu bewegen „Hast du mich vermisst?"  
Mit einigen Stöhnlauten brachte Bulma schließlich hervor  
„Ich…ich würde lügen, wenn ich jetzt nein sagen würde…"  
„Tja ich bin halt der beste!", gab Vegeta grinsend von sich, aber Bulma glitt schon so sehr im Land der Sinnlichkeit, dass sie diesen Satz ignorierte.

Vegeta war jetzt der Meinung, dass das genug Vorspiel gewesen ist und fing an sich in Position zu bringen.  
Auch Bulma bemerkte sein Vorhaben, legte um seine Schulter und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte.  
Während er langsam in sie eindrang, sahen sich die beiden tief in die Augen und lauschten dem Atmen des anderen.  
Erst als Vegeta ganz in ihr war und danach anfing sich zu bewegen, musste Bulma laut Stöhnen, während sie ihre Muskeln um sein Glied streckte.  
Nach und nach begann ein langsamer, aber tiefer Rhythmus.  
Bulmas stöhnen wurde durch leidenschaftliches Küssen gedämmt und auch Vegeta ließ einige Seufzer von sich hören.

Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Bewegungen des Liebesspiels schneller und härter, da sich beide dem Höhepunkt näherten.  
Durch ihre Muskelanspannung kam es Vegeta so vor, als ob er gemolken wurde, was ihm ein unglaubliches Gefühl bereitete.  
Schließlich stöhnten beide den Namen des anderen und gaben sich ihrem Orgasmus hin.  
Keuchend und immer noch überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen zog sich Vegeta aus ihr heraus und ließ sich auf die Seite fallen, während er Bulma in eine enge Umarmung schloss.  
Bulma konnte nur noch „Meine Güte das war unglaublich!", flüstern bevor sie fest einschlief.  
Vegeta grinste nur und wanderte auch erschöpft ins Land der Träume.


	10. Unwetter

Kapitel X:

**Kapitel X:**

Die nächsten Wochen liefen für Bulma und Vegeta ungefähr so ab:

Am Tage verhielten sich die beiden, als ob zwischen ihnen nichts laufen würde.

Jeder ging seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach, was natürlich für Bulma Erfinden und für Vegeta Trainieren bedeutete.

Abends legte sich Bulma in ihr Bett und las meistens etwas, bevor Vegeta von seiner Dusche nach dem Training in ihr Zimmer kam und ihr für die Nacht "Gesellschaft" leistete.

Sehr zum Gefallen von Vegeta war es in dieser Beziehung nicht nötig die starken Gefühle dem anderen mit Worten mitzuteilen, da die Taten für sich sprachen.

Yamchu hatte sich nach einer gewissen Zeit getraut bei Bulma zu klingeln. Zuerst wollte Vegeta ihn zu einem Häufchen Asche verarbeiten, aber Bulma hielt ihn zurück und gab Yamchu die Chance sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Auf Knien hatte er Bulma gebeten, dass sie doch wenigstens Freunde bleiben könnten und er auch nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol trinken würde.

Da Bulma sah, wie ernst er es meinte und dass es ihm wirklich leid tat willigte sie die Freundschaft ein mit der Warnung, dass wenn er noch einmal so eine Nummer abziehen würde, sie ihm Vegeta auf den Hals schicken würde.

So entstand wieder eine gute Freundschaft zwischen den beiden sehr zum Missfallen von Vegeta.

Ansonsten lief alles perfekt und beide waren glücklich.

Eines Tages musste Bulma zu einem wichtigen Treffen bei Partnern der CapsuleCorp. in einer Stadt, die ein wenig Abseits der westlichen Hauptstadt lag. Schon seit Mittag machte sich Bulma für das Meeting schick.

Sie hatte sich extra ein neues elegantes schwarzes Kleid gekauft, da das Meeting in einem der teuersten Restaurants der Welt stattfinden sollte.

Auch wenn Bulma in der Welt der Superreichen aufgewachsen war, mochte sie viel lieber Abenteuer und Herausforderungen und hatte einfach keinen Bock auf so ein langweiliges Meeting, aber als Tochter von Mr. Briefs und zukünftiger Präsidentin der CC war es halt ihre Pflicht solchen Kram zu machen.

Und so stand sie stundenlang vor dem Spiegel wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd, dass sie keine Lust hat und ihr Vater absichtlich mit ihrer Mutter nach Hawaii gefahren ist, um selbst dem Meeting zu entgehen.

Um 18 Uhr war sie schlechtgelaunte Erfinderin endlich fertig und machte sich auf den Weg zum GR, um sich von Vegeta zu verabschieden und bemerkte dabei, wie dunkel der Himmel aussah.

Also wenn es heute kein Gewitter gibt, dann fresse ich nen Besen! So ein scheiß Wetter passt doch genau zu meiner Laune.

Am GR angekommen hämmerte sie mehrmals gegen die Tür, was Vegeta nicht zu bemerken schien, also stellte sie die Schwerkraft auf 1G, worauf man prompt einen für Vegeta ziemlich schrillen Schrei aus dem inneren der Kammer hörte. Schließlich riss ein zorniger Vegeta die Tür auf.

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle Weib! Du kannst doch nicht einfach die Schwerkraft wieder normal machen während ich trainiere. Warum klopfst du nicht?!"

Nun platzte Bulma endgültig der Kragen.

„Was fällt dir ein mich so anzumachen! Zufällig habe ich mehrmals gegen die Tür geschlagen, aber deine anscheinend doch nicht so guten Saiyajinohren haben das ja nicht mitbekommen, weil du ja beim Trainieren nicht mal merken würdest, wenn ne Atombombe einschlagen würde! Na jedenfalls kannst du heute die ganze Nacht durchtrainieren, ich bin nämlich weg. Tschö!"

Somit drehte sich Bulma um und wollte geradewegs zur Garage gehen, als sie von Vegeta bei der Taille gepackt wurde und nach einem Ruck nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt in seine Augen schaute.

Während Bulma vergeblich versuchte aus seiner "Umarmung" freizukommen fing Vegeta an zu grinsen.

„Tss tss tss…Da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden und was heißt hier Tschö?! Wohin willst du denn hin ohne mich so ganz allein in diesem Outfit?"

Bulma beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

„Ich muss für meinen Vater an einem Meeting teilnehmen in einem noblen Restaurant, wo außer mir nur ältere Herren anwesend sein werden und ich habe überhaupt keine Lust darauf!"

Verführerisch schaute sie ihm in die Augen

„Du kannst mich natürlich auch begleiten, wenn du willst."

„Hmpf…Ach ne das lass ich lieber sein ich will ja nicht vor Langeweile sterben.", meinte Vegeta nur und ließ Bulma los.

Bevor er zum GR zurückging flüsterte er ihr noch zu „Viel Spaß mit den alten Knackern..."

Bulma war kurz davor ihm eine zu scheuern entschied sich aber dagegen, da sie ihn sowieso nicht treffen würde und ging zur Garage um ihr Auto zu holen.

Nachdem sie sich in den flotten schwarzen Porsche gesetzt hatte fuhr sie los in Richtung Vogelhausen.

Bulmas Laune wurde wie das Wetter schlechter und schlechter.

„Man oh man! Da braut sich ja wirklich was zusammen. Es ist schon fast dunkel obwohl es normalerweise erst in zwei Stunden dämmern würde und dann dieser Klatschregen! Zum Glück wurden die Scheibenwischer erfunden und wenn sie noch nicht erfunden worden wären, dann hätte ich es jetzt getan!"

So redete Bulma mit sich selbst und fuhr die einzige Straße nach Vogelhausen entlang.

„Warum gibt es zu dieser Stadt nur eine einzige blöde Straße?! Und dann auch noch so ne schlecht asphaltierte! Das tut den Reifen meines Babys aber gar nicht gut, sobald dieses Meeting vorbei ist wird ich die Stadt beauftragen diese Straße zu erneuern und wenn ich es selbst bezahlen muss! Diese Hopserei kann man ja niemandem zumuten…seufz…die Fahrt kann echt nicht schlimmer werden…"

Aber nachdem Bulma um eine Kurve fuhr wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Der dortige Anblick verschlug ihr die Sprache.

Links von der Straße ging es steil hinunter und am Fuße des Steilhangs war ein riesiger See.

Rechts von der Straße konnte man die Spitze des ebenso steilen Berghanges nur schlecht erkennen.

Bei Sonnenschein wäre dies wohl eine sehr schöne Landschaft gewesen, aber bei diesem Unwetter konnte Bulma nichts Schönes daran erkennen.

„Ok, ich werde eigenhändig eine neue Straße bauen wenn dieser Horror vorbei ist. Jetzt bloß nicht zu schnell fahren, sonst sehe ich schwarz für mich."

Und so fuhr sie angespannt am Steilhang entlang und versuchte durch den Regen nach Geröll Ausschau zu halten.

Währenddessen trainierte Vegeta mal wieder wie ein Wahnsinniger und überlegte sich dabei, wie er die sturmfreie Bude am besten nutzen könnte.

Zurück bei Bulma:

Um ein Haar wäre sie von der Straße gekommen, da plötzlich Steine von oben kamen, gefolgt von Schlamm und anderem lockeren Zeug, was weggespült wurde.

Als sich Bulma von diesem Schreck erholt hatte, sah sie im Rückspiegel, wie ein Teil der Straße zugeschüttet und so der Rückweg versperrt wurde.

„Na toll! Jetzt muss ich auch noch so lange in der blöden Stadt bleiben, bis die Straße frei geräumt wird…mhm…oder ich werde einfach Vegeta später anrufen und ihn fragen ob er mich abholt und wenn er sich weigert, dann droh ich ihm halt, dass ich ihm nie wieder etwas repariere! Ja genau so mach ich das."

Endlich war der schlimmste Teil des Weges zu Ende und erleichtert, nicht gestorben zu sein fuhr Bulma die Straße weiter in einen kleinen Wald hinein.

„Puh da hab ich ja echt Glück gehabt! Ist echt ein Wunder, dass ich keine Unfall hatte, da hat mein Schutzengel ja schön über mich gew-OH SCHEIßE! GEHT WEG IHR DUMMEN VIECHER!!"

Nur zwanzig Meter vor Bulma hat eine Gruppe von Rehen begonnen die Straße zu überqueren und anstatt zügig dem Auto auszuweichen, glotzten sie nur doof und erstarrt zu Bulma, welche versuchte eine Vollbremsung zu machen.

Aufgrund des extrem nassen Bodens reichte der Bremsweg nicht im Geringsten aus und das Auto geriet ins Schleudern.

Panik ergriff Bulma, als sie mit mehreren Tieren zusammenprallte.

„AHHHHH HILFE VEGETA AHHHHHH VEGE-"

Bulma sah noch, wie sie vom Weg abkam und direkt vor ihr ein großer Baum auftauchte. Nur ein letzter Seufzer kam aus ihr hervor, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

„ta…"


	11. Beeil dich Vegeta

**Kapitel XI **

Zur selben Zeit beendete Vegeta sein Training.

Er hatte Hunger, er stank und seit kurzem hatte er so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, was er aber schnell ignorierte.

Also ging er zuerst einmal duschen, was nach so einem Training immer eine herrliche Erfrischung war.

Danach stellte er sich dem bisher größten Problem des Tages:

Was sollte er essen?

So stand ein frisch geduschter und in lockerer Kleidung angezogener Vegeta in der Küche.

„Hm…also selbst was zu kochen kommt nicht in Frage, da geht es schneller wenn ich mir was bestelle. Nur was? Das ist hier die Frage…Na dann guck ich mir mal so an, was für Nummern Bulma hier liegen hat."

An einer Pinwand hatten sich schon allerhand Menükarten von Restaurants angesammelt, da selbst Bulma und ihre Mutter nicht immer Lust hatten dem hungrigen Prinzen ein Mahl zu kochen.

Je mehr Vegeta sich durchlas, desto hungriger wurde er.

„Oh man ich kann mich nicht entscheiden…"

Dann fing Vegeta an zu grinsen.

„Aber da Bulma ja nicht hier ist kann ich ja von jedem Restaurant was bestellen so hab ich nicht die Qual der Wahl!"

Jetzt fing Vegeta an sich zu notieren, was er von welchem Restaurant haben wollte.

Dies tat er ziemlich zügig, damit es nicht noch länger dauerte bis er essen konnte.

Gerade wollte Vegeta den Hörer des Telefons abnehmen, um das erste Restaurant anzurufen, als dieses klingelte.

Zuerst ließ es Vegeta klingeln…es war ja sowieso nicht für ihn, aber da es nicht aufhörte zu klingeln hob er den Hörer ab.

„WAS IST!" schnauzte er.

Ich will mein Futter bestellen!

„Äh hallo…bin ich hier bei Briefs?", kam eine ältere Männerstimme aus der anderen Leitung.

„Ja…und?", fragte Vegeta sichtlich genervt.

„Ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber sie könnten ruhig etwas freundlicher sein, schließlich sollte man nicht so angeschrieen werden, wenn man bei der reichsten Familie der Welt anruft und sie haben schließlich einen Ruf zu ver- "

„Hören sie mal Opa, wenn sie nicht den Grund für ihren Anruf nennen, sondern weiter so rumlabern leg ich auf, klar!"

„Also so was hab ich ja noch nicht erlebt! Da will man sich nur erkundigen, ob Fräulein Bulma den Termin in Vogelhausen vergessen hat und man wird angeschnauzt!"

Auf einmal kam das komische Gefühl bei Vegeta zurück.

„Wieso Termin vergessen….Das Weib ist schon vor über zwei Stunden losgefahren!"

„Vor über zwei Stunden…hm…dann müsste sie eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde hier angekommen sein und bei dem Wetter vielleicht ein wenig später. Na egal…hier in Vogelhausen ist sie jedenfalls nicht und ich hoffe sie hat einen guten Grund zu spät zu kommen ,weil sie als zukünftige Inhaberin der CC einen Ruf zu verteidigen hat und…ähm…hallo ist da noch jemand…hallo…nein also so was! Wie unhöflich einfach wegzugehen und das…blablabla…!"

Vegeta ist schon nach dem Anfang des Satzes vors Haus gelaufen und konzentrierte sich ganz und gar auf Bulmas Aura, die er unter Milliarden erkennen würde.

Scheiße ich kann sie kaum noch wahrnehmen, warum ist mir das vorher nicht aufgefallen…was ist da passiert?

So schnell wie er konnte machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihr mit nur einem Gedanken:

Bulma! Bulma! Bulma! Bulma! BULMA!!!

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Vegeta über einer Straße an, die in einen Wald führte und reduzierte seine Fluggeschwindigkeit, um mit Argusaugen nach Bulma Ausschau zuhalten.

Ihre Aura war inzwischen zu schwach, um sie zu erkennen.

Wer hat den an dieser unmöglichen Stelle eine Straße bauen lassen? Tst…Typisch Menschen! Scheiße Vegeta konzentrier dich! Also…Bulma ist auf jeden Fall hier entlang gefahren, dass heißt dass ich jetzt dem Verlauf der Straße folgen muss, um sie zu finden! Ich darf keine Zeit verlieren!

Wachsam flog er die Straße entlang, ohne Spuren eines Unfalls zu entdecken.

Zwar war die Straße teilweise verschüttet, aber ein Auto war nicht unter dem Schutt, wie Vegeta schnell feststellte.

Schließlich kam er, sichtlich besorgt für seine Verhältnisse, an dem kleinen Wald an, wo er landen musste und seine Suche zu Fuß fortsetzte.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit blieb er stehen und fing an tief einzuatmen.

Hmm…hier riecht es eindeutig nach Blut…Tierblut.

Je weiter Vegeta ging, desto stärker wurde der Geruch und zu Vegetas Schock kam der schwache Geruch von Menschenblut hinzu.

Schließlich entdeckte der Prinz ein paar tote Rehe auf der Fahrbahn.

„Was zum…" Begann Vegeta, doch als er etwa hundert Meter entfernt auf der rechten Seite den Umriss eines schwarzen Fahrzeuges erkannte, schrie er nur

„BULMA!" und sprintete zum Wagen.

Es war eindeutig Bulmas Wagen und Panik machte sich in Vegeta breit, was noch nie geschehen war.

„Bulma…BULMA…Bist du da drin? Hörst du mich?"

Als er auf die Seite des Fahrers gelangte, um nach Bulma zu sehen stockte ihm der Atem.

Eine bewusstlose Bulma mit einer Kopfverletzung saß eingequetscht auf ihrem Sitz.

Aber was Vegeta wirklich Angst machte, war, dass ein Ast des Baumes beim Aufprall durch die Windschutzscheibe gestoßen wurde und Bulma knapp unter ihrer rechten Schulter sozusagen durchbohrt hatte.

Für einen Saiyajin mögen dies keine schweren Verletzungen sein, aber für einen Menschen könnte so etwas tödlich enden und das wurde Vegeta schmerzhaft bewusst.

Er musste handeln und zwar sofort!

„Bulma…BULMA, kannst du mich hören?"

Vegeta versuchte eine Reaktion aus Bulma herauszubekommen, aber sie blieb ohnmächtig.

„Mhm wahrscheinlich besser so! Wenn sie noch wach wäre müsste sie zu starke Schmerzen ertragen!"

Der stolze Prinz wusste nicht was er zuerst tun sollte. Bulma musste ins Krankenhaus, das war klar! Aber wie sollte er sie sicher aus dem Auto bergen, ohne sie weiter zu verletzen?

„Tief durchatmen, Junge! Ich darf jetzt nicht voreilig handeln. Also ich muss den blöden Ast sauber durchschneiden, ohne dass ich sich das Holz in der Wunde bewegt!"

Mit einem schnellen Ruck riss Vegeta die Fahrertür auf, worauf diese abbrach.

Gedankenlos warf er sie weg und lehnte sich weiter ins Auto hinein.

Vorsichtig umschloss er mit seiner rechten Hand den Ast und hielt ihn in Position.

Mit seiner Linken bildete er einen dünnen Ki-Strahl, der den Ast schnell durchschnitt.

Damit war das erste Hindernis beiseite geschafft und Vegeta konnte nachschauen, ob der Ast durch Bulmas gesamte Schulter ging, indem er sie vorsichtig nach vorne beugte, dem war nicht so und nun konnte sich Vegeta der Aufgabe widmen, seine Freundin in eine günstige Stellung zu bringen, um sie heraus zu ziehen.

„Ah scheiße…ich kann sie nicht durch die Tür herausholen, dann würde sie sich

zu sehr verdrehen! Muss wohl das Autodach dran glauben."

Schnell machte er ein großes Loch ins Dach, indem er einfach das Metall, wie Papier nach hinten faltete und schwebte jetzt direkt über Bulma.

Er beugte sie wieder nach vorne und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, Übelkeit machte sich in ihm breit, da der Geruch von Bulmas Blut seine Sinne benebelte und einfach überall war.

Vorsichtig…ganz vorsichtig stieg er in die Höhe und zog Bulma mit sich.

In dieser Position konnte der gesamte Körper Stück für Stück befreit werden und Vegeta stellte erleichtert fest, dass Bulmas Beine nicht gebrochen waren.

Kurze Zeit später, was Vegeta wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, hing eine befreite Bulma in Vegetas Armen.

Nachdem er sie behutsam im Brautstil gesichert hatte, kannte er nur ein Ziel:

Das Krankenhaus!


	12. Ankunft im Krankenhaus

**Kapitel XII  
**

Blitzschnell bildete Vegeta mit seinem Ki ein Schutzschild um Bulma vor dem Wind zu schützen und machte sich schnell in Richtung westliche Hauptstadt auf.

Während des Fluges gab Bulma höchstens ein paar Stöhngeräusche, welche Vegeta noch schneller fliegen ließen.

Was, wenn sie für immer bleibende Schäden zurückträgt? Wenn sie ins Koma fällt? Wenn sie…

Vegeta musste schlucken

Wenn sie stirbt?

Von weitem sah Vegeta das weiße Gebäude mit dem großen roten Kreuz an der Wand.

Er legte noch einen Zahn zu, wobei ihm die Menschen, die dachten, dass gerade ein Torpedo durch die Stadt düst, völlig egal waren.

Ihm war nur seine Bulma wichtig und so landete er vor dem Eingang, sprintete ins Gebäude und schrie den nächst besten Menschen an, den er aufgrund des weißen Kittels für einen Angestellten hielt.

„BIST DU EIN ARZT?!"

Verdattert sah der Mann Vegeta an.

„Äh ja mein Herr, aber sie dürfen hier nicht so laut schreien."

„IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL…DU BIST EIN ARZT, ALSO HILF IHR?"

„Ihr?"

Der Arzt kam sich jetzt ziemlich dumm vor, dass er die anscheinend schwer verletzte Frau in den Armen des zornigen Mannes aufgrund des plötzlichen Auftritts nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er ernst und deutete auf eine frei Liege, auf die Vegeta Bulma vorsichtig ablegte und der Arzt fing an Bulma zu untersuchen.

Vegeta schaute Bulma gedankenverloren an.

„Sir, was ist passiert?", wiederholte der Arzt erneut, während er mit seinem Pieper Verstärkung anforderte.

Ohne von Bulma wegzusehen gab Vegeta ihm die Antwort.

„Sie hatte einen Autounfall und wurde eingequetscht. Ein Ast hat sich in ihre Schulter gebohrt und ich habe sie gefunden und geborgen. Brauchste mehr Infos? Helfen sie ihr einfach!"

Der Arzt sah, dass der Mann sich um die schöne Frau sorgte.

„Nein ich brauch keine weiteren Informationen, aber sie müssen an die Rezeption gehen und ein paar Papiere ausfüllen...äh wenn sie kennen diese Frau kennen, wenn nicht, dann können müssen sie nur ihre Anschrift und ihren Namen hinterlassen."

Vegeta sah den Arzt an, der sich bei diesem Blick fast in die Hose gemacht hätte.

„Hören sie Dr. …", Vegeta schaute auf das Namensschild

„Doktor Dorian. Wenn sie jetzt nicht sofort anfangen **meine** Frau richtig zu behandeln, wird es hier gewaltige Probleme geben, nicht nur weil dies Bulma Briefs ist, sondern weil ich dann ihren Arsch aufreißen werde und das mein ich wörtlich!"

Der Junge Arzt wurde bleich, fasste sich aber schnell und rief die nächstbesten Schwestern zu sich.

„Diese Frau muss sofort behandelt werden. Der Ast muss entfernt und die Blutungen gestoppt werden! Die Kopfwunde sieht auch nicht harmlos aus! Verdammt wo bleibt die Verstärkung, wenn man sie anfordert!"

Just in diesem Moment kamen die anderen Ärzte angelaufen.

Dr. Dorian wendete sich wieder an Vegeta

„Mein Herr war sie stark eingequetscht im Auto?"

„Ja…es war schwer sie aus dem Auto zu bekommen."

„OK…Dann müssen wir sie auch auf innere Verletzungen untersuchen. Wir befördern sie jetzt in die Chirurgie um den Ast entfernen zu lassen. Mein Herr sie müssen jetzt Platz machen."

Somit wurde Bulma zügig in Richtung Chirurgie geschoben von Krankenschwestern und Ärzten umgeben.

Vegeta blieb zurück und schaute zu, wie seine Bulma im Fahrstuhl verschwand.

Er kam sich total unnütz und hilflos vor und das war ein Gefühl, das er gar nicht mochte.

Plötzlich fühlte er ein Tippen auf seiner Schulter.

Gereizt drehte er sich um.

„WAS IST?!"

Eine Schwester nahm erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten.

In ihrer zittrigen Hand ein paar Blätter und ein Kugelschreiber.

„Mein Herr sie müssen diese Formalitäten für die Frau ausfüllen…äh wenn es ihnen recht ist."

Vegeta knurrte und riss die Sachen aus ihren Händen.

„Her mit dem Wisch."

Er hatte keine Lust sich um so was zu kümmern, während Bulma in Gefahr schwebte, aber es war halt notwendig.

Er holte sich einen Unterlage, setzte sich auf einen der vielen Stühle und widmete sich der lästigen Aufgabe.

Diese war schwerer als gedacht, da er nicht viel über Versicherungen und sonstige Sachen wusste.

Wann wurde Bulma den geboren? Warum wollen die die Namen ihrer Eltern wissen?! Die Menschen sind echt nervig mit ihrem ganzen Papierkram…total übertrieben.

Schließlich gab er die mit Müh und Not ausgefüllten Papiere einer Schwester, die gerade vorbeikam und machte sich auf zur Chirurgie, um sich zu erkundigen, wie es Bulma ging.

Er stand skeptisch dem Fahrstuhl gegenüber und entschied sich die Treppe zu nehmen. Das war schneller und er hatte keine Lust sich mit blöden Menschen in einen kleinen Raum zu quetschen.

Endlich kam er in der chirurgischen Abteilung an, nachdem er sich einmal von einem Wegweiser fehlleiten ließ und sah sich um.

Überall liefen Menschen in grüner Kleidung rum, Putzmittel standen an jeder Ecke und es roch nach Blut und Tod, was Vegeta durch seine Raubzüge aber gewohnt war.

Über diese unangenehmen Gerüche hinweg erkannte er Bulmas einzigartigen Geruch und er ging den Flur entlang, indem der Geruch intensiver wurde.

Die Angestellten schenkten ihm wenig Beachtung und er kam an einer großen Tür, worüber ein rotes Lämpchen leuchtete.

Durch das kleine eckige Fenster sah er ein Operationsteam, welche schnell und konzentriert an einer Person arbeitete.

Diese Person war Bulma, aber wegen der ganzen Geräte und Schläuche hatte Vegeta sie fast nicht erkannt.

Meine Güte aber sie sieht immer noch wie ein Engel aus...mein Engel…hah! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich mal so um ein anderes Lebewesen sorge…Ich der Prinz aller Saiyajins! Wenn mein Leben in der Hölle übertragen werden würde, würden sich alle schlapp lachen…aber das wäre mir egal. Bulma ist im Moment das Wichtigste für mich!

Nachdem der Chirurg angefangen hatte mit Skalpell und Pinzette das Holzstück zu entfernen wendete Vegeta seinen Blick ab.

Müde…wirklich müde ließ sich Vegeta in den nächstgelegenen Stuhl sinken, kreuzte seinen Arme wie immer vor seiner Brust und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte zuerst daran gedacht Bulmas Eltern anzurufen, aber die waren ja im Urlaub und er hatte nicht vor Kakarott bescheid zu sagen.

Der würde nur nerven.

Natürlich würde er ihn sofort holen, wenn er eine von den Bohnen mit heilenden Kräften hätte, aber Vegeta wusste, dass es im Moment keine gab.

Also konnte er nur hier sitzen und warten und er hatte nicht vor sich vom Fleck zu bewegen, bis die Ärzte mit Bulma rauskommen würden.

Ab und zu kamen Personen vorbei, welche einen Bogen um Vegeta machten, da er eine sehr mächtige und schlecht gelaunte Aura ausstrahlte.

Endlich ging das Lämpchen über der Tür aus und eine bandagierte und narkotisierte Bulma wurde durch die jetzt geöffneten Türen geschoben.

Sofort sprang Vegeta auf und ging zum Arzt, während er Bulma wieder einmal nachschaute, da sie schnell in den Aufzug transportiert wurde.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Der Chirurg nahm seinen Mundschutz ab und blickte zu Vegeta

„Die Entfernung des Astes ist gut verlaufen und die Kopfverletzung kann höchstens eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung ausgelöst haben.

Soweit hatte Frau Briefs viel Glück."

„Was heißt hier soweit?"

„Naja…", setzte der Chirurg fort „Per Ultraschall wird Frau Briefs jetzt noch auf innere Verletzungen untersucht. Wenn keinen vorhanden sind, dann kann sie ungefähr zwei Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus raus."

„Wann kann ich zu ihr?"

„Die Untersuchung wird im dritten Stock vollzogen. Da sie angegeben haben der Mann von Frau Briefs zu sein und wir ihnen auch ohne schriftlichen Beweis glauben, dürfen sie bei dem Vorgang dabei sein. Sie müssen nur die dort stationierten Krankenpfleger fragen wo ihre Frau untersucht wird und man wird sie zu ihr leiten."

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, blickte der Chirurg nur noch einer Staubwolke hinterher, da Vegeta mit einem Affenzahn ins Treppenhaus gestürmt ist.

Nach wenigen Sekunden stand er im Foyer des dritten Stocks und sah, wie Bulma mit Vorsicht aus dem Lastenaufzug geschoben wurde.

Entschlossen ging er zu Krankenpflegerin hin, die anscheinend für Bulma verantwortlich war. Verwundert blickte diese Vegeta an.

„Ja? Kann ich was für sie tun?"

„Ich werde bei der Untersuchung meiner Frau dabei sein."

Vegeta zeigte bei dieser felsenfesten Aussage auf Bulma.

Die Frau nickte nur nervös, da sich niemand dem mysteriösen Mann von Bulma Briefs in den Weg stellen wollte.

Vegeta behielt Bulma immer im Auge, während sie in den besten Raum der ganzen Station verfrachtet wurde und achtete darauf, dass ihr niemand der Pfleger unnötige Schmerzen hinzufügte, was aber nicht der Fall war.

Endlich trat Dr. Dorian ins Zimmer, in seinem Schlepptau ein Pfleger mit dem Ultraschallgerät.

„So! Dann wollen wir doch mal gucken, was im inneren von Mrs. Briefs abgeht.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, welches aber schnell verschwand, als er Vegeta in die Augen blickte.

„Äh ja…also Herr Briefs…ähm…wie ihnen Dr. Turk unser Chirurg schon gesagt hat, werden wir per Ultraschall ihre Frau auf mögliche innere Verletzungen untersuchen und da es gut für Mrs. Briefs aussieht verzichten wir auf die Kernspintomographie…"

„Dann fangen sie endlich an.", knurrte Vegeta.

„Äh…-räusper-…ja…dann fang ich mal an."

Sehr zu Vegetas missfallen musste Bulmas Oberkörper sehr freizügig entblößt werden und Dr. Dorian versuchte stotternd Vegeta zu erklären, dass beim Ultraschall Gel auf die bloße Haut aufgetragen werden muss.

Trotzdem ließ Vegeta den Arzt erst fortfahren, als die männlichen Pfleger den Raum verlassen hatten.

Gebraucht wurden diese sowieso nicht.

Endlich konnte der Arzt mit seiner Arbeit weitermachen und trug das Gel auf einzelne Hautstellen auf.

Konzentriert schaute er auf den Bildschirm, während er das Gerät über die Haut gleiten ließ.

Vegeta konnte in diesen schwarz-weißen Bildern gar nichts erkennen, aber er war ja auch kein Arzt.

Stattdessen blickte er in Bulmas Gesicht, beobachtete die schlafende Schönheit und dachte an die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse.

Durch ein Wort des Arztes wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen.

„Oh…"


	13. Warten

es geht weiter...ist zwar ein bissle kurz, aber was solls^^

Kapitel XIII

Ab und zu kamen Personen vorbei, welche einen Bogen um Vegeta machten, da selbst Menschen seine sehr mächtige und schlecht gelaunte Aura spüren konnten.

Endlich ging das Lämpchen über der Tür aus und eine bandagierte und narkotisierte Bulma wurde durch die jetzt geöffneten Türen geschoben.

Sofort sprang Vegeta auf und ging zum Arzt, während er Bulma wieder einmal nachschaute, da sie schnell in den Aufzug transportiert wurde.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Der Chirurg nahm seinen Mundschutz ab und blickte zu Vegeta

„Die Entfernung des Astes ist gut verlaufen und die Kopfverletzung kann höchstens eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung ausgelöst haben.

Soweit hatte Frau Briefs viel Glück."

„Was heißt hier soweit?"

„Naja…", setzte der Chirurg fort,während Vegeta aufmerksam zuhörten

„Per Ultraschall wird Frau Briefs jetzt noch auf innere Verletzungen untersucht. Wenn keine vorhanden sind, dann kann sie in ungefähr zwei Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden."

„Wann kann ich zu ihr?"

„Die Untersuchung wird im dritten Stock vollzogen. Da sie angegeben haben der Mann von Frau Briefs zu sein und wir ihnen mal ohne schriftlichen Beweis glauben wollen, dürfen sie bei dem Vorgang dabei sein. Sie müssen nur die dort stationierten Krankenpfleger fragen, wo ihre Frau untersucht wird und man wird Sie zu ihr leiten."

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen, blickte der Chirurg nur noch einer Staubwolke hinterher, da Vegeta mit einem Affenzahn ins Treppenhaus gestürmt war.

Dank Saiyan-Speed stand der Prinz nach wenigen Sekunden im Foyer des dritten Stocks und sah, wie Bulma mit Vorsicht aus dem Lastenaufzug geschoben wurde.

Entschlossen ging er zu Krankenpflegerin hin, die anscheinend für Bulma verantwortlich war.

Verwundert blickte diese Vegeta an.

„Ja? Kann ich was für sie tun?"

„Ich werde bei der Untersuchung meiner Frau dabei sein."

Vegeta zeigte bei dieser felsenfesten Aussage auf Bulma.

Die Frau nickte nur nervös, da auch sie sich nicht dem mysteriösen Mann von Bulma Briefs in den Weg stellen wollte.

Vegeta behielt Bulma immer im Auge, während sie in den besten Raum der ganzen Station verfrachtet wurde und achtete darauf, dass niemand ihr unnötige Schmerzen hinzufügte, was zum Glück der Pfleger nicht der Fall war.

Endlich trat Dr. Dorian ins Zimmer, in seinem Schlepptau ein Pfleger mit dem Ultraschallgerät.

„So! Dann wollen wir doch mal gucken, was im inneren von Mrs. Briefs abgeht.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, welches aber schnell verschwand, als er Vegeta in die Augen blickte.

„Äh ja…also Herr Briefs…ähm…wie ihnen Dr. Turk unser Chirurg schon gesagt hat, werden wir per Ultraschall ihre Frau auf mögliche innere Verletzungen untersuchen und da es gut für Mrs. Briefs aussieht verzichten wir auf die Kernspintomographie…"

„Dann fangen sie endlich an.", knurrte Vegeta.

„Äh…-räusper-…ja…dann fang ich mal an."

Sehr zu Vegetas Missfallen musste Bulmas Oberkörper sehr freizügig entblößt werden und Dr. Dorian versuchte stotternd Vegeta zu erklären, dass beim Ultraschall Gel auf die bloße Haut aufgetragen werden muss.

Trotzdem ließ Vegeta den Arzt erst fortfahren, als die männlichen Pfleger den Raum verlassen hatten.

Gebraucht wurden diese im Moment sowieso nicht.

Endlich konnte der Arzt mit seiner Arbeit weitermachen und trug das Gel auf einzelne Hautstellen auf.

Konzentriert schaute er auf den Bildschirm, während er das Gerät über die Haut gleiten ließ.

Vegeta konnte in diesen schwarz-weißen Bildern gar nichts erkennen, aber er war ja auch kein Arzt.

Stattdessen blickte er in Bulmas Gesicht, beobachtete die schlafende Schönheit und wünschte sich, dass es auf der Erde Regenerationstanks geben würde und nicht diese Methoden aus der Steinezeit.

Mhm...vielleicht kann ich Bulma dazu bringen solche Tanks zu entwickeln...

Durch ein Wort des Arztes wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen.

„Oh…"

so das wars...ich hab scrubs mit reingebracht^^


	14. Die Mitteilung

Kapitel XIV

Vegeta riss seinen Blick auf Dr. Dorian.

„Oh? Was heißt oh, Doktor?"

Aber anstatt Vegetas Frage zu beantworten, wandte sich der Arzt einer der Schwestern zu.

„Carla verständige bitte Dr. Reed. Sie soll sofort hierhin kommen!"

Die Pflegerin nickte und sprintete aus dem Raum.

Vegeta, der es gar nicht mochte ignoriert zu werden, packte Dorian am Kragen und führte ihn an sein Gesicht.

„Ich. Möchte. Wissen. Was. Hier. Los. Ist!", knurrte er den nervösen Arzt mal wieder an.

„Ich…äh…bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was mit ihrer Frau los ist, deshalb hole ich mir eine Expertin zu Rate, bevor ich irgendetwas Falsches behaupte. Ich will mir 100% sicher sein, verstehen Sie Herr Briefs?"

„Wenn sie wegen ihrer Inkompetenz Schmerzen davontragen muss Freundchen dann garantiere ich für nichts, klar! Wie sind Sie Weichei überhaupt Doktor geworden? Warum sollte ich-"

Vegeta hörte schlagartig auf den Arzt einzuschüchtern, als er neben sich eine Stimme wahrnahm.

„…ge…ta…", kam es krächzend aus Bulma hervor, die langsam aus der Narkose aufwachte und versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Sofort ließ der Saiyajinprinz Dorian auf den Boden plumpsen und im nächsten Augenblick war er dicht an ihrer Seite und beugte seinen Kopf über ihren.

„Bulma? Kannst du mich hören?", fragte er ohne die anderen anwesenden Menschen im Raum weiter zu beachten.

Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete Bulma schließlich die Augen und erkannte verschwommen die Umrisse von Vegeta über ihr.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, da sie wusste, dass sie bei ihm in Sicherheit war.

Noch etwas benommen versuchte sie ihm etwas mitzuteilen, aber bei ihm kamen nur Wortfetzen an.

„Du musst dich leider wiederholen, Bulma. Ich kann viele Sprachen, aber das, was du gerade von dir gegeben hast macht wirklich keinen Sinn. Es hatte aber Ähnlichkeiten mit Klingonisch"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Vegeta Gesicht, als Bulma vergeblich versuchte ihm eins über zu hauen.

Ihrer Sprache wieder einigermaßen mächtig, krächzte Bulma.

„Hab gesag du mich erinnern solls daran Auto erfinden was scheiß Rehe-Radar hat un Straße neu belegen! Du mich gerettet, geta?"

Jetzt grinste Vegeta.

Das war die Bulma die er kannte und liebte!

„Ja ich hab dich gerettet, mal wieder. Was würdest du nur ohne mich machen Weib?"

„Weniger Geld für Essen ausgeben! Wo bin ich überhaupt."

Bulma versuchte sich aufzusetzen, ließ es aber bleiben, nachdem ihr Körper, besonders ihr Kopf und ihre rechte Schulter dagegen protestierten.

Dr. Dorian war inzwischen vom Boden aufgestanden und ging auf die Seite des Bettes, die noch leer war.

„Mrs. Briefs ich bin froh, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht. Haben Sie irgendwo besonders starke Schmerzen, oder ist ihnen Übel?"

Diese Fragen stellte er während er noch mal alle Verbände und Infusionen überprüfte.

„Ich spüre zwar meine Verletzungen, aber es ist erträglich, solange ich liegen bleibe."

„Gut. Jeden Augenblick müsste Dr. Reed für die letzte wichtige Untersuchung ankommen und wenn alles glatt läuft können sie in drei Wochen wieder nach Hause gehen."

Kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, betrat die genannte Ärztin den Raum und nach einem kurzen privaten Gespräch mit Dorian, führte sie die Ultraschalluntersuchung nochmals an Bulma durch, immer unter dem wachsamen Blicke Vegetas.

Nach kurzer Zeit nickte sie Dr. Dorian zu und wandte sich an Bulma und Vegeta.

„Nun Frau Briefs es ist wirklich ein Glück, dass ihr Mann sie so schnell zu uns gebracht hat."

Bulma sah bei ''ihr Mann'' verwundert zu Vegeta, aber wartete ungeduldig auf die Mitteilung der Ärztin und lächelnd wandte sich Bulma wieder der Frau zu.

„Sie haben keine inneren Schäden und ich kann ihnen nur sagen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch sie werden Eltern!"

STILLE

Bulma und Vegeta sahen die Ärztin ungläubig an.

Während Vegeta wie erstarrt schien, machte Bulma ihren Mund immer wieder auf und zu, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Dr. Dorian grinste über beide Ohren und sagte bzw. kreischte schließlich

„Ein Baby! Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass es nach solch einem Unfall keine Schäden abbekommen hat! Ich freue mich ja so für sie! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Strahlend ging er zu Vegeta hinüber und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, da der aber noch immer keine Reaktionen zeigte, wendete sich der Arzt an Bulma und umarmte sie vorsichtig.

Bevor Bulma irgendwie reagieren konnte, hörte man einen Knall und ein nun sehr aggressiver Vegeta stand schützend vor Bulmas Bett und schaute zornig zu dem jetzt ohnmächtigen Dorian auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers.

Geschockt starrten ihn alle Anwesenden an, wagten aber nicht sich zu bewegen.

„Keiner fasst meine Frau so an außer mir!", knurrte Vegeta, was ein Augenrollen bei Bulma auslöste.

Jetzt musste er ja mal wieder das Alphamännchen raushängen lassen dachte sie, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig geschmeichelt von Vegetas Beschützerinstinkt.

"Es wäre wohl besser wenn sie alle den Raum verlassen würden.", sagte sie schließlich zu dem Personal, welche darauf nur nickten, Dr. Dorian packten und sich zur Tür begaben.


	15. Genesung

svabutterfly: Bitteschön^^ Ich hoffe du verstehst mein Deutsch

Chiemseekatze: Super, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Was das T- Rating angeht muss ich dir wirkllich gestehen, dass ich das Umstellen auf M total vergessen hatte^^ Wird sofort geändert! 

Kapitel XV

Als das Paar endlich alleine war, drehte sich Vegeta zu Bulma um und wiederholte sein Statement noch einmal.

„Nur ich darf dich so anfassen!"

Bulma blickte Vegeta fassungslos an.

„Meine Güte Vegeta! Er wollte mir doch nur gratulieren…"

Langsam bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„ Na auch egal…Ein Baby, Vegeta! Wir werden Eltern. Ist das zu fassen! Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet, obwohl…so wie wir es ohne Schutz getrieben haben ist es eigentlich nicht verwunderlich…Oh ich

muss meinen Eltern sofort davon berichten und Chichi und Goku und- "

Weiter kam sie nicht, da sie plötzlich Vegetas Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Sanft umschlang der stolze Prinz den Körper seiner Geliebten mit seinen kräftigen Armen und küsste sie zärtlich.

Bulma war baff! Solche Zärtlichkeiten war sie von ihrem Saiyajin absolut nicht gewohnt.

Schnell fasste sie sich und erwiderte den Kuss bis Vegeta ihn beendete und seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihre Brust legte, seine Augen schloss und tief durchatmete.

Bulma wusste nicht wie sie handeln sollte…mit einem typisch schlecht gelaunten Vegeta kam sie locker klar, aber das hier war eine neue Seite von ihm.

Gerade wollte sie ihn fragen, wo der echte Vegeta geblieben ist, als er die Stille brach.

„Hör mal Bulma…", seine Stimme klang erschöpft, als hätte er gerade eine Woche lang ohne Pause trainiert „…mach so was nie wieder!"

Während er sprach richtete er wieder seinen Kopf auf und sah Bulma durchdringend an.

In diesem Moment verstand Bulma, dass Vegeta wirklich Angst um ihr Leben gehabt hatte.

Ich hatte mich wohl wirklich schwer verletzt, wenn ich Vegeta so viel Kummer bereitet habe

Plötzlich musste Bulma grinsen.

„Tja mein Prinzchen, dann musst du mich wohl in Zukunft überall hin begleiten, damit du deine Prinzessin immer rechtzeitig aus der Not befreien kannst…denn das ist ja der Hauptjob von Prinzen,

nicht? Sehen wir diese Rettungsaktion als Generalprobe an, die du mit Bravour bestanden hast…allerdings hat ein Pferd gefehlt und den Kuss würde ich gerne noch einmal wiederholen und dieses mal

mit ein bisschen mehr Elan bitte!"

„Mehr Elan…ich gib dir mehr Elan Weib.", knurrte Vegeta, sah die unschuldig grinsende Bulma amüsiert an, näherte sich ihrem Kopf und umschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Inzwischen waren für Bulma vier sehr lange Wochen im Krankenhaus vergangen, voller Untersuchungen, Schmerzen und Besuche ihrer Eltern, die aus ihrem Urlaub zurückgekehrt waren, als ihnen von dem Unfall berichtet worden war.

Bulmas Mutter hatte sich vor Freude gar nicht mehr einkriegen können, als sie von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Tochter erfahren hatte.

Sehr zur Freude Bulmas ließ sich auch Vegeta öfter mal im Krankenhaus blicken und das nicht zu knapp.

Er kam nicht mit ihren Eltern, da er Bulmas Mutter beziehungsweise ihre Fröhlichkeit und Naivität verabscheute, aber nach seinem Training ließ er sich sehen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Nun durfte Bulma endlich nach Hause zurückkehren und sie konnte es kaum mehr erwarten.

Zwar hatte Dr. Dorian ihr eingeschränkte Bettruhe verordnet, aber das war Bulma egal, solange sie in ihrem Bett liegen konnte.

Auch das Krankenhauspersonal war erleichtert, dass die berühmte Erfinderin sie verlassen konnte, besonders wegen Vegeta, der jedem das Fürchten lehrte durch seine Art und Weise.


	16. Familienzuwachs

Kapitel XVI

Ein paar ruhige Monate später war es endlich soweit.

Das neueste Mitglied der Familie Briefs kam zum Glück ohne große Komplikationen auf die Welt und stolz zeigte die erschöpfte, aber glückliche Bulma das kleine Geschöpf ihrem doch recht neugierigen Partner.

„Schau doch Vegeta. Das ist unser Sohn!"

Freudetränen liefen an ihrem müden Gesicht herunter.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?"

Vegeta betrachtete das kleine Etwas von den kleinen Füßchen an, die Beine hinauf, an der Taille vorbei, um welche ein noch feuchter Schwanz geschlungen war, bis hin zum Kopf an welchem er hängen blieb.

Was ist denn das?, dachte er verdutzt.

Bulma bemerkte, dass Vegetas Blick musternd am Kopf des Neugeborenen haftete.

„Was ist? Stimmt was nicht mit dem Kopf des Babys?", fragte sie besorgt ihren Partner.

„Warum…warum hat die Rosine denn eine Glatze? Also das muss er von deiner Familie haben…wo gibt's denn so was!?"

Bulma lächelte Vegeta zuckersüß an

„Vegeta…mein Lieber…bei Menschen kommen alle Babys ohne oder mit wenigen Haaren zur Welt. Vielleicht habt ihr Saiyajins von der Geburt an eine Topfrisur, aber bei uns fangen die Haare erst später an zu wachsen…"

Erleichterung machte sich in Vegeta breit.

Gott sei Dank! Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft ich mich früher über Nappas Haarpracht amüsiert habe. Pah! So etwas gibt es bei meinen Genen nicht!

„Jaja so ist das bei uns Menschen und übrigens Vegeta…"

Bulmas Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Was, Weib?!"

„Das nächste halbe Jahr werde ich dir nicht mehr den GR reparieren"

„WAS! Wieso denn nicht?" Bulmas Lächeln verschwand und wurde zu einer Furcht einflößenden Grimasse.

„WEIL DU UNSER BABY NICHT SCHÖN FINDEST, WEIL ES KEINE HAARE HAT UND ES ALS ROSINE BEZEICHNET HAST!", keifte sie Vegeta an.

„A…aber das kannst du doch nicht machen! Ich muss doch trainieren!", meinte Vegeta empört.

„Pech gehabt...musst du halt woanders trainieren. Du solltest halt das nächste Mal erst darüber nachdenken was du sagst, bevor du solche Äußerungen von dir lässt, ansonsten schmeiß ich dich aus unserem Schlafzimmer raus...haben wir uns verstanden!", zischte Bulma, wand sich dann aber wieder liebevoll ihrem Sohn zu.  
„Dein Papilein ist ein Dummerchen meinst du nicht auch Trunks…ein kleines Dummerlein ist er, aber wir kriegen ihn schon noch hin mein Schatz."

Trotz ihrer Worte musste Vegeta doch grinsen.

„Du weißt schon, dass der Kleine dich nicht versteht, Bulma."

Als Antwort streckte sie ihm nur die Zunge entgegen.

Mr Briefs, der die Szene ein wenig mitbekommen hatte, musste lächeln, da diese Zänkereien einfach zu der Beziehung von Vegeta und Bulma dazu gehörten. Ohne sie wäre es auch ganz schön langweilig im Hause Briefs.

Da kann man schon fast eine Geschichte drüber schreiben. , dachte Mr Briefs und zog sich in sein Labor zurück, um ein Spielzeug für seinen Enkel zu basteln.

ENDE


End file.
